The Light and The Darkness
by aciw98
Summary: Kutukan menempatkannya pada dua pilihan sulit dengan konsekuensi di setiap pilihannya. Apakah yang akan sang putra ke 7 pilih untuk menghentikan kutukannya?. CHANBAEK! / slight HUNHAN & KAISOO! / Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, lil'bit fluff! / boys love / RnR?
1. Prolog: The Birth

**The Light and The Darkness**

By

aciw98

.

 **Cast**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast

.

 **Genre**

Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

.

 **Warning**

Boys love! manxman!

Karakter tokoh hanya buatan author semata yang mungkin berbeda dengan karakter aslinya.

.

 **Disclaimer**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari film _The Seekers The Dark is Rising._ Akan ada SEDIKIT kesamaan, but plot is mine, story is mine, and cast belong to them self. Don't copy! Don't plagiarize!

.

 **Summary**

Kutukan menempatkannya pada dua pilihan sulit dengan konsekuensi di setiap pilihannya. Apakah yang akan sang putra ke 7 pilih untuk menghentikan kutukannya?. "meskipun kegelapan menyembunyikan sinarku, aku akan tetap bersinar! karena aku memilikimu sebagai cahayaku dalam kegelapan." -Baekhyun. "kaulah sang cahaya, aku akan membantumu tetap bersinar. Jadi ku mohon, bertahanlah." -Chanyeol.

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

* * *

Prolog: The Birth

* * *

07/07/1997 | 07.07 p.m

Terdengar suara bayi menangis kencang dari kediaman Park, seorang putra ke 7 dari ke 7 putra telah lahir. Terasa semilir angin berhembus melintasi ruangan dimana putra ke 7 dilahirkan, menghangatkan sekitar. Langit malam yang gelap gulita tiba tiba bersinar, menyalurkan cahaya hangat ke sepenjuru kawasan. Itu hanya terjadi beberapa detik, selanjutnya langit kembali menggelap dan tangisan sang bayi tak terdengar lagi.

"Dia datang bersama kobaran"

Seorang pria paruh baya memecah keheningan, semua pandangan tertuju padanya bertanya tanya.

"Kutukan bersamanya"

Kini kedua orang yang lebih tua membelalakan matanya setelah mendengar penuturan pria paruh baya tadi. Pria itu berjalan gontai ke dekat jendela, berusaha mengamati langit malam dan mencari sebuah jawaban.

"Abeoji"

Panggil pria yang lebih tua yang di ketahui sebagai ayah dari sang putra ke 7, pria paruh baya itu berbalik menghadap anaknya, kemudian melirik sekilas pada sang cucu yang ada di gendongan ibunya.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku bisa mengakhiri kutukannya saat itu. "

Pria paruh baya itu berucap kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

∞∞ **The light and The Darkness** ∞∞

.

08/08/1998 | 08.08 a.m

Hari begitu cerah dan hangat di pagi hari, tapi seorang wanita sedang berjuang mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi kelahiran anak pertamanya. Dan keluarga Byun pun akan menjadi lengkap dengan kelahiran putranya, tentu saja akan sempurna jika sang ibu tidak menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya saat sang anak telah dilahirkan.

Bayi kecil Byun tak menangis, dan itu membuat sang ayah khawatir dengan keadaan putranya. Dan dalam keadaan sekejap, langit cerah di pagi hari berubah gelap, dengan hantaran angin dingin yang menusuk kulit. Bayi Byun pun menangis sejadi jadinya.

.

.

Di sisi lain, di kediaman Park. Park Chanyeol, sang putra ke 7 dari ke 7 putra sedang bermain di halaman belakang rumahnya bersama sang kakak yang terpaut usia 5 taun dengannya. Dan berhenti dalam permainannya saat langit tiba tiba menjadi gelap, walaupun keadaan gelap tapi Chanyeol yang masih berusia 2 tahun dapat melihat bayangan hitam melintas di depan matanya dan dia dapat mendengar suara samar di telinganya. Karena merasa ketakutan, Chanyeol pun menangis sejadi jadinya.

Dan kegelapan menghilang, berubah kembali menjadi langit yang cerah saat kedua putra itu menangis dari tempat yang berbeda. Seperti menghalangi kegelapan untuk bertahan lebih lama.

.

.

Kini keluarga Park sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga, mendiskusikan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. sang pria paruh baya, berdiri menghadap jendela dengan tongkat di tangannya, mulai membuka suara.

"Kegelapan telah lahir kembali,"

Ucapnya dan menolehkan pandangannya pada sang cucu bungsunya.

"Dia lahir di balik cahaya."

Lanjutnya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju cucunya yang kini berpangku pada sang ibu.

"Takdirmu telah lahir, bersama dengan kembali lahirnya sang kegelapan."

Ucap Tn. Park sambil mengelus surai sang cucu, namun Chanyeol yang belum mengerti apapun hanya merasa nyaman atas perlakuan kakeknya tanpa pernah mengetahui takdir besar sedang menunggunya.

"Abeoji, tak bisakah kau hentikan kutukan ini? bagaimana bisa dia menghadapinya jika kegelapan itu berada di balik sang cahaya?"

Seru Mr. Park frustasi, memikirkan bagaimana nasib putra bungsunya itu. Tapi Tn. Park hanya menghela nafas kasar, seharusnya dia bisa lebih berusaha untuk menghentikan kutukan pada keluarganya, jika saja dia tau akhirnya akan seperti ini.

"Itulah mengapa ini di sebut sebagai kutukan, karena tak akan mudah untuk menghadapinya. Kutukan ini baru saja dimulai kembali, tapi satu nyawa telah dikorbankan pada sang kegelapan."

.

.

Prolog end

.

.

Tbc? / delete?

Ini cerita pertama saya di ffn :") review juseyoo biar saya tau apa yang harus saya lakukan dengan ff ini :") gomawo~

~salam. aciw


	2. Meeting Destiny

**The Light and The Darkness**

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

"Who are you? I never want you!"

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

* * *

Meeting Destiny

* * *

23/07/2014 | 13:20

Liburan musim panas telah tiba, bahkan saat ini sudah berada pada pertengahan liburan. Cuaca begitu terik dengan suhu yang begitu panas, membuat siapapun ingin merendam diri lebih lama dalam air dingin, atau setidaknya berbaring dibawah suhu _AC_ yang begitu rendah. Namun hal tersebut tidak merubah tradisi _Shinjae high school_ untuk tetap melakukan acara tahunannya yaitu Bazar amal yang seluruh hasilnya akan disumbangkan ke panti asuhan dan panti jompo yang tak jauh letaknya dari _Shinjae high school_ tersebut.

Dan disinilah Park Chanyeol, mendudukan tubuhnya pada kursi di balik meja dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Menatap sang kakak berang atas idenya untuk mendirikan stan peramal dalam memenuhi tugasnya mengikuti acara Bazar amal yang sekolahnya adakan.

"Bisa kau katakan apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya?"

Chanyeol membuka suara, mengingatkan sang kakak atas janji yang dikatakannya sebelum mereka menyetujui mendirikan stan ini.

"Apa?"

Yoora, sang kakak yang terpaut usia 5 tahun dari sang adik, hanya merespon sekenanya dan balik bertanya, bukannya memberi jawaban yoora menatap malas sang adik.

"Kau bilang stan kita akan ramai, tapi lihat sekarang! Tak ada satupun orang yang melirik"

"Apa kau menyalahkanku? Seharusnya kau tau apa yang akan terjadi, kau sang peramalnya di sini."

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas atas pemikiran sang kakak, bukankah kakaknya lebih mengetahui keadaannya dari pada dirinya sendiri?. Yoora pun menghela nafas kasar, karena bagaimanapun juga dia merasa lelah seharian hanya duduk di dalam stan tanpa melakukan hal lain.

"Ayolah Chan, kau sudah menginjak usia 18 beberapa minggu lalu, apa kau tak pernah mendapatkan _vision_ apa pun?"

Chanyeol melirik sang kakak sinis, tapi hanya direspon dengan kata "Apa?" oleh sang kakak, lagi, chanyeol memutar matanya jengah dan menghela nafas untuk meredam emosinya. Setidaknya dia tidak akan menghabisi sang kakak disini.

"Aku mendapatkannya, beberapa kali"

Sang kakak menatap horor sang adik, bagaimana bisa sang adik mendapatkan _vision_ tapi tak pernah memberitahu siapapun? Mungkin sekarang yoora benar benar dalam puncak emosinya, terlihat dari tarikan nafasnya yang tak teratur dan mendirikan tubuhnya yang semula terduduk di samping sang adik.

"Dan kau tak memberitahu apapun pada kami? Apa kau tak mengerti bagaimana pentingnya perkembanganmu?"

"Ck, tak usah berlebihan, aku hanya mendapatkannya beberapa kali. Dan tidak ada dari satupun _vision_ yang ku lihat penting untuk hidupku."

Sang kakak mengernyit, mulai penasaran atas _vision_ apa yang dilihat sang adik. Yoora pun kembali duduk, mulai bisa meredakan emosinya. Mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sang adik, untuk setidaknya membalaskan rasa penasarannya.

"Jadi? Apa yang kau lihat?"

Tanya Yoora penasaran, namun sang adik malah menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sang kakak, mulai merasa risih karena kedekatan mereka, bagaimanapun chanyeol tau, jika sang kakak sudah bersikap seperti ini, maka tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain mengabulkan apapun pada sang kakak.

"Kau yakin ingin kuberi tau?" Tanyanya memastikan sang kakak atas pilihannya, dan sang kakak hanya mengangguk antusias.

"Aku hanya melihat, begitu banyak wanita yang menyukaiku."

Ucapnya enteng tanpa melihat ekspresi sang kakak yang telah mematung dengan mulut yang menganga.

"Aku baru tau kau senarsis itu Chan."

"Haah~ aku tidak! Memang itu yang aku lihat."

"Baiklah baiklah, jadi sejak kapan kau mendapatkan _vision-vision_ itu?"

"Sejak awal semester aku di tingkat dua."

"Apa? Bagaiman bisa? Bahkan kau belum menginjak usia 18 saat itu."

"Entahlah, lagi pula sama saja. Usiaku 18 atau belum yang aku lihat tetap hal hal tak penting itu bukan?"

Yoora hanya diam, menatap sang adik dalam, berfikir keras atas fakta yang baru saja dia ketahui dari sang adik.

"Ceritakan padaku pertama kali kau mendapatkannya." Ucap Yoora final. Dan sang adik menatap sang kakak waswas.

.

 _Saat itu aku sedang terburu buru, jadi aku berlari di koridor. Dan saat aku berbelok, ada seorang gadis di depanku, karena langkahku terlalu kencang dan aku tidak bisa berhenti tiba tiba, jadi aku menabrak gadis itu._

 _Aku tau itu kesalahanku, jadi aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri, aku juga tidak lupa mengucapkan kata maaf. Tanganku di raihnya sebagai tumpuan dia berdiri, dan saat tangan kami bersentuhan aku mendapatkan vision itu._

 _Aku bisa melihatnya bahwa gadis itu..._

 _Gadis itu..._

 _Di dalam kamarnya..._

 _Gadis itu menyimpan banyak fotoku di dalam kamarnya._

 _._

'Uhuk uhuk'

Yoora terbatuk-batuk saat memdengar penuturan sang adik, Yoora yang awalnya sudah antusias atas cerita sang adik terasa ditampar saat mendengar akhir ceritanya.

"Apa perlu kau mengulang kata 'gadis itu' sebanyak itu?"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya memanfaatkan keadaan, kau terlihat begitu antusias, jadi setidaknya aku membalaskan dendamku karena ide konyolmu ini."

"Wah! Kau adik durhaka Park."

"Kau juga kakak menyebalkan, Park?"

Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama atas kekonyolan mereka, bagaimana bisa mereka menyindir marga mereka masing-masing, sedang mereka adalah saudara? Kakak dan adik sama saja.

" _Noona_? Kau ingat apa yang ayah katakan? Aku akan semakin lebih kuat jika berada dekat dengan takdirku. Dan aku fikir saat itu takdirku berada didekatku, karena _vision_ yang tiba-tiba saja aku dapatkan itu. Karena aku penasaran, aku mencoba melihat ke sekitar, tapi tidak ada satupun wanita disana, hanya dua orang pria yang berjalan di koridor."

Yoora tiba-tiba canggung dengan suasananya sekarang, apa yang dikatakan adiknya mengingatkan dia pada apa yang ayahnya katakan sebelumnya. Yoora ingin membuka suara, setidaknya dia penasaran atas apa reaksi adiknya jika...

"Chan? Bagaimana jika takdirmu bukanlah seorang wanita?"

"Apa maksumu?"

"Bagaimana, bagaimana jika, uhmm jika takdirmu-"

"Permisi."

Jika saja tidak ada orang yang datang untuk mengganggu, Yoora pasti tau apa reaksi adiknya. Jika saja dia bisa memutilasi orang yang mengganggunya, tapi sayangnya orang itu adalah pelanggan pertamanya, setelah seharian mereka diam di dalam stan.

"Ahh, hallo, silahkan masuk."

Yoora bangkit dari duduknya dan menyapa sang pelanggan, mempersilahkannya duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol sebagai sang peramalnya saat ini.

"Apa kau siswa di _Shinjae high school_ juga?"

"Ahh, iya. Kami siswa tingkat satu."

Jawab salah satu pria berbadan mungil dengan wajah seperti seorang gadis kecil yang minta dilindungi, oh ingatkan yoora agar tidak menjadi seorang pedofil saat ini juga.

"ekhem, jadi, ini Chanyeol, dia berada di tingkat dua, jadi kalian bisa memanggilnya _sunbae_ , dia bisa meramal semua orang, uhmm jadi apa yang ingin kalian lihat?"

Yoora mencoba mencairkan suasana, namun di tatap aneh oleh sang adik. Tapi tidak dengan kedua pelanggan di hadapannya, pelanggan yang tadi berbicara dengannya begitu antusias, sedangkna pelanggan satunya merasa risih dengan sekitar.

"Apapun yang bisa kau lihat, _sunbae_."

Ucap pelanggan bermata rusa itu antusias dengan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada sang peramal. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas kasar, baiklah ini untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kali kemampuannya dipakai untuk hal yang tak penting seperti ini.

Chanyeol mulai mengangkat tangannya, mencoba meraih tangan sang pelanggan. Namun saat tangannya telah bersentuhan, dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan mendapatkan _vision_ lagi. Tapi kali ini menjijikan, dia begitu risih atas _vision_ yang dilihatnya, Chanyeol langsung membuang tangan itu kasar, mengagetkan semua orang yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Apa kau seorang _gay_?!"

Sontak semua mata terbelalak atas pertanyaan yang Chanyeol lontarkan, karena setidaknya orang orang di sana tau hal itu terlalu pribadi untuk ditanyakan. Merasa tak mendapat respon apapun Chanyeol kembali membuka suara.

"A-aku tanya kepadamu sekali lagi. APA! KAU! SEORANG! _GAY_!?"

Entah mengapa Chanyeol jadi seemosi itu, tapi _vision_ yang dilihatnya menyulut emosinya. Merasa ditunggu untuk menjawab, pria bermata rusa itu pun mulai membuka mulut walau sedikit ragu untuk dikatakan.

"Uhmm entahlah, aku tidak pernah berkencan sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak jika aku, uhmm seperti itu."

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar, tak mengerti dengan keadaan, tak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan, namun yang ia dengar selanjutnya membuat dia semakin muak.

"Tunggu, kenapa _sunbae_ bertanya hal itu kepadaku? Apa, apa sunbae melihat aku akan berkencan dengan seorang pria? Begitu?"

Chanyeol menatap pria itu geram, bukannya meredakkan emosi, tapi pria itu terus menyulut emosinya, Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk pergi agar keadaannya lebih tenang.

"Lupakan!"

Titahnya dengan melihat sang pria bermata rusa itu malas sebelum akhirnya dia beranjak untuk pergi dari hadapan mereka. Namun Chanyeol yang terlalu emosi tidak sengaja menyenggol bahu pria satunya saat dia melewatinya. Pria itu tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya sehingga meraih apapun di dekatnya untuk digenggam sebagai tumpuan agar tetap seimbang. Dan yang dia dapatkan adalah tangan sang _sunbae_ , pantatnya selamat dari membentur tanah.

Chanyeol kembali dibuat terkejut atas _vision_ yang selanjutnya ia lihat saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan pria satunya. Chanyeol membelalakan matanya dan langsung menepis genggaman pria itu dari tangannya, membuat sang pria terjerembab dengan pantat yang akhirnya menyentuh tanah.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

Nafas Chanyeol tidak karuan dengan dada yang naik turun tak beraturan, dia menatap horor pria yang duduk di atas tanah karena perbuatannya. Emosi Chanyeol benar benar berada di puncak, dan teriakkannya hampir terdengar ke seluruh kawasan Bazar amal tersebut.

"SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA!?"

.

∞∞ **The light and The Darkness** ∞∞

.

31/07/2014 | 20:35

Tok tok tok

Yoora mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar sang adik yang beberapa hari terakhir ini selalu tertutup rapat seperti tak berpenghuni. Sejak acara Bazar amal itu, Chanyeol mengurung diri di kamarnya, keluar hanya untuk minum, bahkan makan pun hanya dilakukannya sesekali dalam beberapa hari. Tentu saja itu membuat Yoora khawatir, mereka hanya tinggal berdua di _apartment_. Kedua orang tuanya tinggal di rumah lama mereka, sedangkan kakak kakaknya yang lain tersebar jauh dibeberapa negara.

"Chan, aku masuk oke?"

Tak ada jawaban disana, Yoora pun mencoba membuka pintu itu perlahan, dan saat pintu terbuka, Yoora melihat sang adik sedang meringkuk di atas ranjangnya. Yoora pun masuk, mendekat pada sang adik dan duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Chan, kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Hening, tak ada jawaban apapun dari sang lawan bicara, Yoora hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini setelah hari itu?"

Terasa pergerakan dari sang lawan bicara, Chanyeol melentangkan badannya dan mulai bangkit, dia duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Harusnya _noona_ tak pernah mendirikan stan itu. Tidak! Seharusnya aku tak pernah menyetujuinya dari awal. Seharusnya, seharusnya aku tidak perlu mengalami hal ini."

Suaranya bergetar seperti menahan isakan, Chanyeol memang anak yang cengeng, namun dia selalu bisa menahan air matanya dengan mengalihkan emosinya menjadi amarah, namun kali ini, ia terlalu lelah untuk berkobar, karena tak ada siapapun yang bisa ia salahkan atas takdirnya.

"Maafkan _noona_ , jika memang itu kesalahanku, aku benar benar minta maaf. Tapi Chanyeol, bisakah kau memberitahuku kenapa? Setidaknya aku tau alasan yang jelas atas tindakan kesalahanku."

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh kepada sang kakak dengan tatapan sendu. Berfikir apa menceritakan semuanya pada sang kakak akan baik baik saja? Bagaimanapun dia adalah kakaknya, tak sepantasnya Chanyeol menyembunyikan rahasia dari sang kakak.

"Aku melihatnya," suaranya lemah hampir tak terdengar.

"Huh?" yoora mulai menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Takdirku...aku melihatnya dalam _vision_ terakhirku,"

"Kau melihatnya? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau tidak bisa melihat kehidupanmu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak, tapi dia iya. Dia...pria yang datang bersama pria lainnya yang memiliki mata rusa. Aku melihat kehidupannya dengan jelas"

"Ma-maksudmu pria yang datang ke stan kita? Yang kau dorong hingga terjerembab?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, tapi Yoora merasa aneh dengan sikap Chanyeol. Kenapa Chanyeol termenung saat dia telah bertemu takdirnya? Bukankah hal yang baik dia mengetahui siapa takdirnya?

"Itu bagus, kau akan semakin lebih kuat kalau begitu."

Ucap yoora enteng yang langsung dibalas tatapan menyerang dari Chanyeol.

"Bagus? Kau bilang bagus? Bagaimana bisa menjadi bagus saat takdirmu adalah seorang pria? Bagaimana bisa dua orang pria menjadi takdir? Ini salah! Pasti ada kesalahan, benar bukan?"

Tatapan chanyeol sendu melirik sang kakak, berusaha meyakini dirinya bahwa apa yang dikatakannya adalah kebenaran. Kini yoora mengerti dan dia tau bagaimana respon sang adik jika saat itu ia tanyakan tentang hal ini. Yoora menatap sang adik sendu, ini bukan kesalahannya, tapi semua ini memang harus dilaluinya.

"Chan, terkadang takdir memang kejam. Tapi percayalah, tidak akan pernah ada takdir yang salah."

Yoora menepuk bahu sang adik, berharap dengan perbuatannya ini bisa membuat sang adik lebih tenang. Tapi tak disangka, Chanyeol langsung menepis tangan yoora dari bahunya. Dan dia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya memunggungi sang kakak.

"Aku ingin istirahat, tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Ucapnya dengan menutup mata berharap setidaknya alam mimpi jauh lebih baik dari dunia nyatanya. Yoora pun beranjak dari ranjang sang adik dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

.

08/08/2014 | 00:00

 _Chanyeol menutup matanya, dia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya, terasa begitu lega dan menyejukkan. Dia pun mulai membuka matanya perlahan, namun yang dia lihat di sekelilingnya hanya putih, tak ada noda atau apapun yang merusak pemandangan dari warna putih._

" _Nyeol_ ~ _"_

 _Chanyeol pun berbalik menghadap seseorang yang memanggilnya, setelah berhadapan, dia bisa melihat orang itu sedang berjalan ke arahnya dari ujung sana. Entah kenapa hatinya menghangat saat mengetahui siapa orang tersebut. Orang itu pun mulai berlari ke arahnya, namun di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba orang itu diangkat oleh sesuatu berwarna hitam, tidak tidak! Orang itu berubah menjadi makhluk hitam itu, tidak! Dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan orang itu._

 _Orang itu berubah menjadi makhluk hitam yang menyeramkan, tapi dia juga masih disana dengan wujud manusianya seperti tawanan sang makhluk hitam. Entah apa yang salah dengan penglihatan Chanyeol, karena disaat yang bersamaan Chanyeol melihat pria itu di bawa oleh sang makhluk hitam namun juga sang makhluk hitam adalah orang tersebut, Chanyeol tak mengerti._

" _Chanyeol-ah, Chanyeol-ah"_

 _Orang itu terus memnaggil Chanyeol sendu, seperti meminta pertolongan padanya. Chanyeol masih terpaku di tempatnya, sedangkan makhluk itu mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Entah bisikan dari mana Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan orang itu, orang itu pun berusaha meraih tangan Chanyeol, dan saat tangan mereka telah menggenggam satu sama lain, Chanyeol tersenyum dan setelahnya mengernyit bingung atas yang diucapkan orang itu dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca._

" _Saranghae, Chanyeol-ah."_

 _Ucap orang itu menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol dengan sedikit mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya ia tersenyum. Dan setelahnya, Chanyeol seperti terbakar berubah menjadi abu yang mulai beterbangan tertiup angin._

 _._

"ANDWAE!"

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidur malamnya karena mimpi yang terus menghantui setiap tidurnya akhir akhir ini. Dan Chanyeol sudah muak dengan _vision_ nya itu, _vision_ yang ia lihat terkahir kali, yang menunjukkan padanya siapa takdirnya, kini _vision_ itu terus datang kedalam mimpinya, mengganggu setiap tidurnya.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, mencoba membaringkan kembali tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya, berdo'a semoga dia tidak perlu melanjutkan mimpi buruknya. Namun belum sampai ia terlelap, ia merasakan bayangan hitam melesat di belakang tubuhnya, dan ia juga bisa mendengar bisikan aneh di telinganya.

' _aku menemukanmu.'_

Chanyeol langsung beranjak, menelaah ke sekitar mencari seseorang yang mungkin saja menjahilinya. Tapi Chanyeol tak menemukan siapapun di dalam kamarnya, hanya ada dirinya dengan keadaan kamar yang gelap dengan sedikit sinar rembulan dari celah jendelanya.

Chanyeol memang anak yang penakut dan cengeng, sebenarnya, seharusnya Chanyeol tinggal sendiri di apartment ini, orang tuanya sengaja memerintahkan Chanyeol untuk bersekolah di seoul sejak _junior high school_ , tentu saja agar Chanyeol bisa lebih mandiri dan berani. Awalnya Chanyeol meminta sang kakak perempuannya menemaninya hingga masuk ke _senior high school_ , namun sampai saat ini, setelah Chanyeol menginjak di tingkat dua _senior high school_ pun Chanyeol tak pernah menginginkan kakak nya pergi.

Chanyeol pun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya dengan membawa bantal kesayangannya menuju kamar sang kakak. Setelah berada di depan pintu kamar sang kakak, Chanyeol mengetuk pintunya sebentar, tak mengharap ada sahutan dari sang kakak, karena apapun itu Chanyeol akan tetap menerobos masuk kesana.

Chanyeol membuka pintunya dan melihat sang kakak sedang terlelap di atas ranjangnya, Chanyeol melangkah mendekat dan menyimpan bantalnya di sisi lain ranjang sang kakak, mulai menyamankan posisi tidurnya agar tidak mengganggu sang kakak, tapi tetap saja sang kakak merasa terusik dengan pergerakan didekatnya.

"Ugh, kembali ke kamar Chan."

Yoora menggeliat sedikit dari posisinya agar menemukan posisi lain yang tepat untuk melanjutkannya terlelap.

"Aku bermimpi buruk, lagi." Ucap chanyeol lemah.

"Kau sudah dewasa Chan, berhentilah bersikap seperti bocah 5 tahun!"

"Tapi aku melihat bayangan hitam, dan mendengar sesuatu, aku takut."

Yoora membuka matanya atas pernyataan Chanyeol yang terakhir, pikirannya melayang jauh pada satu hal yang ia takutkan. Namun masih sadar jika ini tengah malam, Yoora pun kembali memejamkan matanya dan mulai terlelap masuk kedalam dunia mimpi setelah sebelumnya mengatakan pada Chanyeol.

"Tidurlah."

.

.

Tbc!

RnR?

.

.

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

Di chapter selanjutnya akan saya jelaskan beberapa hal.

.

Happy New Year XD

sampai jumpa tahun depan :v

mungkin saya akan update di tanggal 13 nanti.

.

gomawo~

~salam. aciw


	3. Ignorance, Nescience

**The Light and The Darkness**

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

"Destiny that i never expected, so please stay away"

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

* * *

Ignorance, Nescience

* * *

Hitam melambangkan sebuah kegelapan, namun apa jadinya jika sebuah kegelapan merupakan hal yang terbungkus rapi oleh sang putih? Bukankah tidak akan ada gelap jika tidak ada cahaya? Maka dapat disimpulkan dimana ada kegelapan maka disitu pula ada cahaya.

Kegelapan memberi sugesti pada setiap logika manusia akan ketakutan, namun mereka tak pernah menyadari bahwa ketakutannya bukan ditujukkan pada sang kegelapan, melainkan kesendirian, kesendirian saat mereka menghadapi kegelapan. Jika saja ada satu, hanya satu tangan untuk menggenggam menemani dalam kesendirian, percayalah ketakutan akan menghilang.

Ketakutan menghampirinya terlalu dalam, menghilangkan logika waras dalam pemikirannya yang mendalam. Maka ketika satu tangan terulur untuk mengurangi beban, maka dengan mudahnya ia singkirkan. Seolah memiliki banyak keberanian, ia membuat kesalahan dalam pilihan. Saat sang tangan lelah dalam ketidakpastian, jangan menyalahkan jika akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan.

Namun layaknya sebuah pensil yang melakukan kesalahan, maka penghapus hadir untuk membenarkan. Belum saatnya untuk menyerah, karena semua hal dapat diubah. Sang tangan tak akan mudah menyerah, walau ia tau akan terluka begitu parah. Tak pernah ia tau mengapa ingin mengulurkan, hanya mencoba memberikan sebuah perlindungan.

Semesta mempermainkannya begitu lihai, tak pernah menyadari perannya bukan untuk memberikan perlindungan. Bukan sang tangan yang akan mengurangi beban, namun sebuah rasa yang membutuhkan perlindungan. Biarkan ia menikmati peran dalam ketidaktahuan, hingga saat nanti waktunya datang untuk sebuah perubahan.

.

∞∞ **The light and The Darkness** ∞∞

.

Suara bel membuat seluruh siswa dalam kepanikan, terutama mereka yang datang karena keterlambatan. Oh Sehun, salah satu siswa yang berlari menerjang kerumunan, tak peduli dengan mereka yang mengumpat dengan teriakan. Sesekali menabrak beberapa orang di hadapan, namun terus berlari seolah tak membuat sebuah kesalahan.

Tak pernah mengetahui akan bertemu seseorang di belokkan, sebuah tabrakan akhirnya tak terelakkan. Beberapa buku dan sebuah ponsel terlepas dari genggaman, kini posisi yang tak nyaman ditimbulkan. Sehun berada tepat di atas tubuh seseorang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak, keduanya memejamkan mata seolah berdo'a akan keselamatan.

Namun ketika dua pasang mata mulai terbuka, seketika membola melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas sorotan indah tenpancar dari dua bola mata rusa yang ada di hadapannya. Sebuah sugesti membuat tangannya tiba-tiba terulur mendekat pada letak dua bola mata di hadapannya. Namun, sebuah teriakan melengking menyadarkannya, Sehun segera bangkit dengan rasa canggung diantaranya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"H-huh?"

Yang lebih kecil bertanya setelah bangkit dari ketidakberdayaannya, sedikit merapikan diri karena situasi yang terjadi sebelumnya. Sehun hanya mengedarkan pandangannya, tak berani menatap pada bola mata yang seakan menghipnotisnya. Si kecil mengerucutkan bibirnya karena merasa diabaikan, melambaikan tangan mencoba menyadarkan seseorang di hadapan.

"E-eumm, hei apa kau mendengarku?"

"Ya? Ahh-itu-aku-eumm... aku sedang terburu-buru, jadi tak sengaja menabrakmu, aku hanya ingin membantumu untuk berdiri, namun tiba-tiba kau menjerit dan itu membuatku terkejut. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, oh dan ini-"

Sehun melihat buku yang berceceran di atas tanah, ia tau itu bukan miliknya melainkan pria di hadapannya. Dengan terburu-buru sehun memungut semua buku, sedikit merapikan lalu menyerahkan pada sang empu. Luhan, si pria kecil itu hanya menerima dengan patuh, tanpa sadar menggumamkan terimakasih sebagai balasan.

"Luhan!"

Sebuah suara membuat atensi keduanya tertuju pada sang sumber, Baekhyun berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka berlari mendekati. Nafasnya tak beraturan, sepertinya ia telah berlari tak karuan. Setelah sampai di hadapan, yang Baekhyun lakukan memastikan keadaan.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku melihatmu terjatuh, kau tak terluka, kan?"

"Ck, kau berlebihan Baek."

"Aku tidak, aku ha-"

"Oh Sehun!"

Suara berat membuat tiga pasang mata beralih pada sang pemilik suara, dua diantaranya membola saat mengetahui siapa dia. Park Chanyeol, berjalan dengan elegan dengan tatapan tajam yang terpancar, mendekati tiga orrang yang berdiri seolah mematung dalam diam.

"Ayo pergi."

Mengerutkan kening memiringkan kepala, dengan tatapan bertanya Sehun meminta penjelasan pada sahabatnya. Namun bukannya jawaban yang Chanyeol berikan, ia hanya menggenggam kedua bahu Sehun dengan erat, mendorongnya memaksa segera pergi dari tempat. Sehun hanya patuh tanpa penolakan, walau masih dalam keadaan yang membingungkan.

Untuk yang terakhir melihat ke belakang, hanya sekedar melambai tangan sebagai perpisahan. Tanpa sadar luhan membalas dengan mengangkat sebelah tangan, namun segera urung saat kembalinya kesadaran. Sedikit berdecak saat menyadari keadaan, lalu mengumpat saat mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu saat ia pertama kali bertemu sang _sunbae_.

Namun di sampingnya seorang pria menatap sendu kepergian dua orang itu. Seakan dicampakan ia mereasa jengkel atas pengabaian, merasakan sebuah penarikan walau dalam ketidaktahuan. Entah mengapa, suasana yang ditimbulkan saat Chanyeol datang begitu mencekam, seolah seluruh kebencian berpusat pada dirinya.

"Baek? Apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang mengerikan? Mengapa aku merasakan hal aneh setiap bertemu dengan _sunbae_ itu? Dan tatapannya, seolah dia membenciku hingga ke tulang, ck."

"Ayo pergi."

Baekhyun mengabaikan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir sang sahabat, namun tanpa sadar membenarkan semua kalimat. 'Bukan kau, tapi aku' seolah menegerti arti tatapan, Baekhyun tau pada siapa ditujukkan. Luhan yang sadar sang sahabat lebih dulu meninggalkan, segera mendekat menyamai langkah sebelumnya mengatakan 'Hei, tunggu.'

.

Kelas 2-1 menjadi tujuan terakhir dua pasang kaki melangkah, Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun terlalu beruntung karena dapat memasuki kelas sebelum guru mendahuluinya. Merebahkan diri di atas kursi, Chanyeol memejamkan mata mencoba menangkan pikiran. Sedangkan Sehun sibuk menganggu teman sebangkunya, Kim Jongin.

Pikirannya terlalu kacau untuk ditenangkan, belum lagi sebuah kejadian yang semakin mengganggu pikiran. Jika _vision_ yang dilihatnya sebuah kebenaran, lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghentikan. Duduk tegap di atas kursi, Chanyeol menajamkan pandangannya pada Sehun di hadapannya. Sehun yang merasa diperhatikan kemudian menoleh membalas sebuah tatapan.

"Apa?"

"Apa?"

"Apanya yang apa?"

"Apanya?

"Yakk!"

"Apa?"

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu Park? Jangan katakan kau bernafsu hanya dengan memandangku."

Berdecak sebagai respon yang Chanyeol berikan, sahabatnya ini terlalu percaya diri akan ketampanan. Lagi-lagi Sehun mengerutkan kening, terlalu tak mengerti dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang mulai aneh semenjak libur musim panas mereka sebelumnya. Kim Jongin, yang sibuk dengan ponselnyapun merasakan suasana aneh mengitarinya.

"Apa-"

"Diam!"

Baru saja Jongin ingin bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun respon kedua sahabatnya hanya membuatnya melongo. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa menjadi satu-satunya yang disalahkan disini? Jongin memutar bola mata malas kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya bersama dengan ponselnya.

Sedangkan dua pria lainnya, masih dalam keadaan tegang dengan tatapan tajam yang saling memandang. Pada akhirnya mereka merasa lelah dengan sikapnya, sehingga helaan nafas terdengar sebagai awal sebuah pembicaraan.

"Oh Sehun?"

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau pernah menyukai seorang pria?"

"Apa?"

"Kau, apa kau pernah berkencan dengan seorang pria?"

"Eumm, aku tak tau apa yang kau coba lakukan, namun jika aku harus mengencani seorang pria, akan aku pastikan pria itu bukan kau Park, ck."

Decakan lebih keras terdengar dari bibir Chanyeol saat mendapat sebuah jawaban yang tak ia perkirakan. Maka bukan hal asing bagi Sehun jika seorang pria mengencani pria lain, mungkin terdapat sebuah kesempatan bagi Sehun untuk mengencani seorang pria. Setidaknya itulah sebuah kesimpulan yang Chanyeol dapatkan, lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan agar sahabatnya tak terjerumus dalam sebuah kesalahan?

"Jika, ini hanya jika, ada seorang pria mungil berwajah manis dengan pancaran indah dalam mata rusanya, apa kau akan menyukainya?"

"Kau benar-benar aneh Park. Tentu saja tidak, kau pikir aku hanya menilai mereka dari fisik? Kepribadian mereka juga yang utama, asal kau tau."

"Jadi kau akan tetap mengencani seorang pria? Apa kau gila? Bukan hal wajar seorang pria bersama dengan pria lain!"

"Hei hei Chan, tenanglah. Kau benar-benar berubah menjadi aneh, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau yang memulainya namun kau berubah menjadi tak karuan."

Jongin yang menyaksikan kejadian itupun terkejut dan berusaha menenangkan keadaan, pasalnya mereka hanya tidak ingin seluruh isi kelas mendengar keributan yang mereka timbulkan, belum lagi topik yang mereka bahas memang sedikit sensitif untuk diutarakan.

"Sehun benar Chan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau terlalu aneh untuk seorang Park, lagi pula tak ada salahnya jika mengencani seorang pria, kau tau? Cinta tak memandang apapun."

"Omong kosong."

"Terserah padamu Chan."

Dan perbincangan mereka berakhir ketika seseorang masuk untuk memulai pembelajaran. Semua orang mulai fokus pada materi yang disampaikan, namun tidak dengan tiga orang di belakang yang larut dalam pemikiran. Logika Chanyeol dipenuhi dengan berbagai asumsi yang akan terjadi, sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin mereka lontarkan.

.

Kantin begitu ramai saat jam istirahat datang, terkadang terlalu sulit mencari tempat kosong hanya untuk menikmati makan siang. Untunglah bagi ketiga pria karena tempat favoritnya tak pernah tersentuh oleh siapapun. Sehun dan Jongin telah sibuk dengan santapannya, namun Chanyeol bahkan tak membawa alas makanan pada mejanya.

Pikiran Chanyeol melayang entah kemana, ia hanya tak mengerti, mengapa setelah hari itu ia dapat dengan mudah mendapat sebuah _vision_. Apa karena ia begitu dekat dengan sang takdir? Tapi ia tak pernah menginginkan takdir itu, rasanya, ia hanya ingin pergi berlari menjauhi sang takdir.

Terlalu banyak yang Chanyeol pikirkan membuat tubuhnya memerlukan asupan, bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol tetap ingin hidup walau harus menghadapi hal yang mengerikan. Akhirnya Chanyeol beranjak dari kursi dan ingin mulai melangkah mengambil alas makanan untuk santap siangnya. Namun baru ia berbalik dan memulai satu langkah, seseorang menubruknya tanpa sengaja, membuat Chanyeol mendaratkan pantatnya tepat di atas lantai.

"Ahh aku minta maaf aku benar-benar tak sengaja."

Byun Baekhyun, pria mungil yang tanpa sengaja menubruk Chanyeol hingga terjerembab. Untung saja isi dari alas makanan yang ia bawa tak berhamburan, jika itu terjadi mungkin Baekhyun kan kehilangan makan siangnya dan kelaparan.

Baekhyun berusaha melihat keadaan pria yang ditubruknya, namun matanya membola saat mengetahui siapa pria itu. Menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan Baekhyun berusaha menahan keterkejutan. Bahkan saat ia tak melakukan apapun ia mendapat teriakan dari sang _sunbae_ , lalu apa yang akan terjadi saat ini karena ia telah membuatnya jatuh seperti itu, tolong selamatkan Baekhyun.

" _Sunbae_."

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya berusaha membantu sang _sunbae_ berdiri saat ia tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Chanyeol menoleh ke atas pada sebuah tangan yang terulur padanya, kemudian terus naik hingga ia melihat dengan jelas wajah pemilik sang tangan tersebut. Untuk sesaat mereka larut dalam keheningan, saling pandang seolah jatuh dalam genggaman.

Pikiran keduanya melayang, larut dalam ketidaktahuan dengan sejuta pertanyaan. Hanya dengan sebuah tatapan seolah mengatakan sebuah penjelasan, namun terlalu sulit diartikan karena ketidakpedulian.

Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun hanya berdiri dan tidak melanjutkan berjalan mulai penasaran, sebenarnya siapa yang Baekhyun tubruk hingga membuat keheningan yang cukup panjang. Setelah mencoba melihat dengan lebih jelas, Luhan terkejut dan mulutnya menganga. Mengapa mereka harus terus bertemu dalam keadaan yang tak tertuga? Luhan terlalu lapar untuk berfikir, ia hanya menyenggol lengan Baekhyun berusaha menyadarkan.

"Baek?"

Kesadaran kembali oleh sebuah suara, membuat Chanyeol menatap sebuah tangan di hadapannya lagi. Namun tanpa diduga, Chanyeol dengan mudah menyingkirkan tangan itu dari hadapannya. Baekhyun terkejut dan hanya dapat menarik kembali tangannya. Chanyeol beranjak sendiri tanpa bantuan, sekilas menatap Baekhyun tajam lalu pergi meninggalkan.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas, terus memandang kepergian seseorang yang membuatnya hilang akal. Baekhyun tak pernah tau tentang pria itu sebelumnya, ia hanya tau sebuah nama yaitu Chanyeol dan dia seorang _sunbae_ nya di sekolah ini. Tak lebih tak kurang, namun mengapa seakan ada hal yang membuatnya tertarik pada pria itu, seolah ada sebuah rasa yang harus ia temukan.

Sedangkan Luhan menatap bolak-balik pada sahabatnya dan sang _sunbae_ , tak mengerti dengan suasana yang tercipta hanya dengan sebuah tatapan. Di sisi lain Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin hanya melongo menyaksikan sebuah pertunjukkan, beruntung baginya melihat Chanyeol yang seperti itu. Chanyeol yang mereka kenal begitu tempramental, namun kini yang mereka lihat Chanyeol yang acuh seakan tak tersulut amarah.

Sehun melihat ke arah dua pria di hadapannya, ia ingat mereka yang ia temui pagi tadi. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya melihat sekitar apa ada tempat kosong untuk mereka, untunglah tidak ada sehingga ia bisa mengajak mereka makan bersama.

"Hei kau!"

Luhan menoleh ketika sebuah suara seolah memanggil, ia terkejut saat melihat seorang pria yang duduk di hadapannya ialah pria yang ia temui tadi pagi. Luhan menunjuk pria itu dengan jari telunjuknya dan melafalkan sebuah kata 'kau?' tanpa suara. Sehun tersenyum dengan lambaian tangan, lalu membuat sebuah pergerakan kemari oleh sang tangan. Luhan semakin terkejut, kini ia menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah wajahnya dengan pelafalan kata 'aku?' tanpa suara. Sehun menganggung dan Luhan tersenyum, sedangkan Jongin kebingungan menatap sang sahabat dan Luhan bergantian.

Luhan mulai melangkah mendekat tak lupa menarik lengan Baekhyun agar mengikuti. Semakin dekat dan luhan mulai memberi salam pada dua orang dihadapannya. Bagaimanapun Luhan tau bahwa mereka berteman dengan Chanyeol _sunbae_ , sehingga ia tau mereka pun seorang _sunbae_.

"kemarilah bergabung bersama kami, sepertinya tak ada tempat tersisa untuk kalian selain disini."

"Huh?"

"Duduk."

Sehun menarik lengan Luhan membuatnya langsung terduduk di sampingnya, sedangkan luhan menarik lengan Baekhyun yang berakhir tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Kim Jongin semakin mengerutkan keningnya, siapa mereka yang dikenal Sehun namun tak dikenalinya.

"Jongin, Kim Jongin."

Sebuah tangan terulur di hadapan Baekhyun, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan yang sedari tadi menghilangkan atensinya. Baekhyun menatap Jongin bergantian dengan tangannya, seolah sadar dengan situasi Baekhyun langsung tersenyum dan menerima jabatan tangan Jongin.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

Jabatan tangan belum dilepaskan, namun tangan lain mengambil peran. Dengan begitu lebar sebuah senyuman, ia mulai memperkenalkan.

"Luhan, Xi Luhan. Senang berkenalan denganmu Jongin _sunbae_."

"Ahh, oh iya. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga Luhan."

Jongin tersenyum canggung karena tingkah pria dihadapannya ini begitu aneh. Namun semakin merasa aneh ketika reaksi yang Sehun tunjukka setelahnya.

"Ohh jadi namamu Luhan, aku Sehun, Oh Sehun."

"Ahh iya Sehun _sunbae_ , senang berkenalan denganmu."

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, dan luhan membalasnya. Namun tak berlangsung lama karena Jongin dengan sigap memisahkan sebuah tautan. Dengan ekspresi yang bercampur aduk Jongin mencoba menenangkan diri, membuka kemudian mengatupkan kembali mulutnya tak mengerti harus memulai dar mana.

"Yakk! Kau bahkan baru mengetahui namanya? Aku kira kau mengenal mereka sehingga mengajak mereka makan bersama. Tapi ternyata kau kau tidak mengetahui namanya?"

"Aku baru bertemu mereka tadi pagi, tak sengaja menubruk Luhan saat aku berlari. Sebagai permintaan maaf tak masalah kan aku mengajak mereka untuk bergabung."

Jongin hanya mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali dengan mulut menganga, Sehun yang melihatnya memutarkan bola mata atas sikap berlebihan sahabatnya itu. Lalu memberikan tanda pada Baekhyun dan Luhan untuk mengabaikan Jongin dan kembali menikmati makan siang.

Terlalu banyak hal yang memenuhi pikiran, membuat Baekhyun sedikit melupakan. Walau nafsu makan tak menghampiri, Baekhyun tetap memaksakan diri. Suapan ketika sebuah sup kepiting Baekhyun telan, namun tiba-tiba tenggorokan seakan sulit menelan. Baekhyun merasa tak karuan, ia meminum air yang ada di hadapan. Berusaha tetap bertahan, untuk sekedar menyadarkan.

"Lu?"

Luhan langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, dan seketika terkejut saat melihat ruam-ruam merah di sekitar leher sahabatnya. Ia menempatkan telapak tangannya pada kening Baekhun untuk memastikan, tidak terlalu panas namun memang terasa melebihi suhu normal tubuh lainnya.

"Baek? Kau kenapa?"

"Luhan? Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?"

"Eoh, kenapa tubuhnya merah-merah seperti itu?"

Sehun dan Jongin yang melihat keadaan Baekhyun mulai khawatir, sedangkan Baekhyun berusaha bertahan walau sesak yang ia rasakan.

"S-sup... A-apa? S-sup apa itu?"

"Sup kepi- astaga Baek! kau memakan sup kepiting? Kau alergi dengan _seafood_ bagaimana kau- ahh! _Sunbae_ aku akan membawa Baekhyun ke UKS, permisi."

Luhan pun segera pergi meninggalkan kantin untuk menyelamatkan sahabatnya. Sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin yang masih terkejut hanya bisa menyaksikan kejadian di hadapannya yang masih terasa membingungkan.

Luhan memapah Baekhyun sekuat tenaga, walau tubuhnya memang mungil namun Luhan masih dapat menahan bobot Baekhyun yang tak kalah mungil darinya. _Shinjae high school_ merupakan sekolah yang elit, maka bukan hal aneh jika mereka memilik fasilitas yang luar biasa, bahkan fasilitas kesehatan yang mereka milikipun dapat dikatakan hampir menyerupai rumah sakit.

Setelah sampai di UKS Baekhyun langsung ditangani oleh perawat yang bertugas saat itu. Untunglah Baekhyun hanya memakan supnya saja sehingga secara tidak langsung hanya memakan sarinya yang membuat keadaannya tidak terlalu parah. Setelah ditangani beberapa menit lalu keadaan Baekhyun mulai membaik, perawat itu mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun haya butuh beristirahat sedikit lebih lama.

Kini hanya ada dirinya dan Baekhyun yang terbaring di atas ranjang, sang perawat pergi untuk menyelesaikan surat izin bagi Baekhyun untuk pulang lebih awal. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun tersadar, membuat Luhan bernafas lega melihatnya. Baekhyun menatap Luhan sendu, seolah menyesal membuat sahabatnya itu khawatir, sedang Luhan hanya tersenyum lemah menandakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan mengambil tasmu, setelah itu menyerahkan surat izin pada guru. Lalu aku akan mengantarmu pulang, istirahatlah selagi aku tinggalkan."

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, kemudian Luhan mulai melangkah meninggalkan. Saat Luhan telah hilang di balik pintu, Baekhyun mulai memejamkan mata mencoba untuk beristirahat. Namun sebuah suara mengalihkan atensinya, di sisinya ada sebuah ranjang yang terhalang oleh tirai, mungkin ada orang lain yang juga kesakitan.

Namun netranya dikejutkan saat melihat pria yang ia kenal berjalan di hadapannya melewati begitu saja. Chanyeol, sedari tadi berbaring menenangkan pikiran namun terganggu oleh suara ribut di sampingnya, sehingga membuatnya terpaksa beranjak dari istirahatnya.

Baekhyun berusaha bangun sekedar mendudukan tubuhnya, matanya masih menatap Chanyeol yang mulai menjauh dari hadapannya. Seolah tak dapat menahan sebuah gejolak, tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat.

"C-Chanyeol _sunbae_?"

Chanyeol terhenti dari langkahnya, tak berbalik hanya menunggu sebuah kalimat dilontarkan selanjutnya. Baekhyun yang mengerti ingin memulai sebuah percakapan, namun entah mengapa terasa begitu sulit hanya untuk bertanya satu hal.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Karena terlalu lama menunggu akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suara, namun tetap tak ada jawaban yang terlontar. Ingin sekali Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah suara, namun lidahnya kelu disaat yang tidak tepat. Chanyeol terlalu lelah menunggu, akhirnya ia berbalik menghadap Baekhyun yang berada di ranjang. Ia melihat wajah pucat Baekhyun di sana, tubuh begitu lemah seolah sulit hanya untuk bergerak.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, kemanapun itu asal tak melihat Baekhyun di hadapannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya hanya bisa menundukkan kepala setelahnya.

"Kurasa tak ada hal yang ingin kau sampaikan, jadi kukira tak masalah jika aku pergi sekarang."

Chanyeol berbalik dan mulai melangkah, baru saja Baekhyun ingin menghentikan, namun langkah Chanyeol kembali terhenti dan kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya aku yang harus menyampaikan sesuatu padamu. Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau mengenalku, bahkan jika kita bertemu tanpa sengaja, jangan tatap aku dan lanjutkan aktifitasmu. Tidak, bahkan jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi, menjauhlah dari hidupku."

Chanyeolpun pergi tanpa penyesalan dalam setiap langkahnya atas kalimat yang ia lontarkan. Sedangkan Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya menatap sendu kepergian Chanyeol dari hadapannya, namun tanpa diduga sebuah butiran bening keluar dari matanya. Baekhyun tak mengerti kenapa, hanya saja rasanya begitu sakit walau sikap Chanyeol adalah hal wajar karena mereka memang tak saling mengenal.

.

∞∞ **The light and The Darkness** ∞∞

.

Sebuah ruangan, beberapa lilin, satu meja dan empat kursi, dua pria, dua wanita. Dalam penerangan yang temeram, empat orang berkumpul dalam satu tujuan. Membicarakan masa depan, sesuai dugaan ataukah harapan. Mr. Park, Mrs. Park, Yoora dan Tuan Byun, dua keluarga yang terikat benang takdir, terus berjuang hingga semesta bertindak tak adil.

Bukan keinginan mereka memiliki mimik wajah yang begitu muram, hanya saja semesta terlalu kejam seakan merenggut senyuman. Bagaimana bisa mereka tampak baik-baik saja jika masa depan dunia berada di tangan mereka, lebih tepatnya semua tergantung pada dua anak adam yang telah ditunjuk bahkan saat mereka belum bernafas sekalipun.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Tuan Byun, cukup sulit untuk menemukanmu."

Mr. Park memulai sebuah percakapan, ia tau mereka tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan. Saat ini bahkan bukanlah awal dari peperangan, namun mereka harus bertindak seolah esok waktu penentuan. Mereka mulai serius menghadapi keadaan, walau mereka bukan yang memutuskan, namun setidaknya jika hal terburuk yang ada di depan, maka mereka sudah mempersiapkan.

"Sesulit apapun itu, karena pada akhirnya seorang Park akan menemukan Sang Byun."

"Mungkin ini sedikit terlambat, ahh tidak, ini benar-benar terlambat. Tapi, kami turut berduka atas kematian istrimu."

"Sebuah nyawa untuk jutaan nyawa lainnya, kurasa itu cukup untuk sebuah pengorbanan."

"Aku tak menyangka kita akan menginjak sebuah akhir. Jadi, kapan saatnya tiba?"

"Genap saat sang cahaya menginjak 18."

"Bukankah itu terlalu cepat? Mereka bahkan baru bertemu."

"Mereka berbeda kau ingat? Takdir begitu kejam, aku tak yakin mereka dapat melaluinya."

"Kau meremehkan seorang Park?"

"Aku menghawatirkannya, apakah ia bisa menerima takdirnya?"

"Tentu saja, benarkan Yoora?"

Yoora terdiam, ia begitu mengingat dengan jelas penolakan Chanyeol akan takdirnya. Tapi ia tak dapat memaksa adiknya untuk menerima, bahkan ia tak dapat mengubah semesta yang begitu kejam memainkan peran. Namun Yoora tak dapat menyembunyikan, karena ia tak memiliki pilihan.

"Kurasa mereka akan melalui masa sulit untuk menerima."

"Apa maksudmu Yoora?"

Kini Mrs. Park, sang ibu mulai angkat suara ketika mendengar penuturan dari putrinya. Begitu pula dua pria paruh baya yang menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya pada sebuah pernyataan yang terlontar.

"Mereka, mungkin benar-benar akan berjuang sekuat tenaga."

"Aku tau hal ini akan terjadi. Mr. Park, aku menyerahkan semua ini padamu, ku harap putra ketujuh mu dapat memainkan perannya dengan baik. Karena jika tidak, kau tau apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Sang cahaya lenyap dan kegelapan akan menghancurkan semua."

"Tak ada lagi penundaan, karena sang cahaya tak memiliki tempat perlindungan."

"Maka ini sebuah akhir bagi dunia, atau akhir dari sang kegelapan?"

"Aku akan memastikan, sang kegelapan lenyap tanpa jejak."

Mr. Park memancarkan tatapan sebuah keyakinan, karena apapun yang terjadi ia tak akan membiarkan ini menjadi akhir. Mungkin butuh perjuangan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya, namun sebuah hasil takkan mengingkari sang usaha. Jika ia mengingat bagaimana semua ini berawal, terkadang ia menyesal berada dalam sebuah ikatan

.

Seorang Hawa diciptakan untuk seorang Adam, begitu juga sebaliknya. Seorang wanita diciptakan untuk seorang pria, begitu juga sebaliknya. Lalu apakah salah jika mereka berfikir bahwa seorang Byun diciptakan untuk seorang Park? Jika takdir semudah itu maka penderitaan tak perlu mereka rasakan, namun semesta memiliki rencana akan sebuah kebahagiaan setelah penderitaan.

Disinilah cerita berawal, ketika nenek moyang membuat sebuah kesalan. Ketika seorang wanita Byun dan seorang pria Park bertemu, maka jangan salahkan mereka untuk jatuh cinta. Namun sebuah perbedaan menentang, ketika kasta menjadi penghalang. Seseorang yang di bawah tak pantas untuk seseorang yang di atas, seorang Byun tak pantas untuk seorang Park.

Ketika keluarga menentang, mereka tak berfikir akhir sebuah hubungan. Mencari jalan untuk menyelamatkan, walau berakhir dengan mengenaskan. Sebuah cerita kuno mengatakan, jauh di pedalaman sana terdapat sebuah cahaya yang dapat mengabulkan semua permintaan. Namun mereka yang mencari berakhir tak pernah kembali.

Walau sedikit harapan yang mereka miliki, tak membuat mereka menyerah pada diri. Sebuah tekad membuatnya berani, mengambil langkah dengan pasti. Namun sebuah cerita tak mereka dengar dengan teliti, sehingga waktu yang mereka pilih membuat mereka tersakiti. Ketika kegelapan menyelimuti sang cahaya, mereka mencoba untuk membangkitkan. Namun semua begitu terlambat, sehingga tak memiliki pilihan untuk selamat.

Kekuatan sang kegelapan terlalu besar, membangkitkan sebuah kebencian. Hampir menyerah dalam penyiksaan, namun sebuah cahaya kecil mengundang sebuah harapan. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa untuk bertahan, mereka mencoba membangkitkan sang cahaya dalam kegelapan. Hingga cahaya bersinar begitu terang, membuat sang kegelapan lenyap dari hadapan.

Sebuah keajaiban mereka temukan, dapat bernafas melanjutkan kehidupan. Saat mata terbuka perlahan, mereka tau tak lagi berada pada tempat yang sama untuk melanjutkan kehidupan. Walau terpisah ribuan, jutaan, bahkan milyaran jarak dalam hidup mereka, mereka tau di sana masih terdapat cinta yang terpendam.

Dari sini semua berawal, ketika takdir memutuskan. Harapan mereka dikabulkan, sang cahaya menjanjikan satu hal. Layaknya Hawa diciptakan untuk Adam, maka mulai saat ini, Seorang Byun diciptakan untuk Seorang Park. Namun semesta tak membiarkannya dengan mudah, karena kegelapan yang menemukan mereka pertama. Sebuah hal yang kegelapan janjikan, sebuah kutukan yang diberikan. Layaknya Adam dan Hawa yang diturunkan ke bumi lalu dipisahkan, maka kematian menjadi sebuah akhir seorang Byun terpisah dalam hidup seorang Park.

Mulai saat itu dua takdir telah diputuskan, namun kekuatan sang kegelapan tak dapat dikalahkan. Walau cahaya berada digenggaman, hanya penundaan yang dapat dilakukan. Enam generasi dapat mereka lewati, namun generasi selanjutnya tak dapat mereka pahami. Putra ketujuh dari ketujuh putra seorang Park akan bertemu dengan putri bungsu, anak kedua dari seorang Byun. Namun kali ini, keturunan Park ditakdirkan pada seorang putra tunggal Byun.

Selama enam generasi, sang cahaya selalu menjadikan putri bungsu keluarga Byun sebagai tempat perlindungan, begitu pula dengan sang kegelapan. Kekuatan seorang wanita mungkin menjadi alasan, mengapa hanya bisa menahan bukan melenyapkan sang kegelapan. Pemberian sang cahaya selalu terkabulkan, ketika Byun dan Park akan saling jatuh cinta. Namun kegelapanpun tak main-main, sebuah kematian memisahkan.

Saat tiba waktu dimana mereka harus berjuang mengalahkan kegelapan, sebuah kematian harus dikorbankan. Keluarga Byun telah ditakdirkan memiliki dua keturunan, putra pertama dan putri bungsu. Sang cahaya kembali lahir bersama dengan lahirnya keturunan kedua, maka saat itu pula sebuah nyawa dikorbankan atas kebangkitan sang kegelapan. Sang ibu tak pernah bisa melihat sang putri karena sebuah pengorbanan, takdir yang begitu mengerikan, harus mereka lakukan.

Ketika waktu untuk memusnahkan sang kegelapan datang, sebuah pengorbanan kembali dilakukan. Sang cahaya dalam diri putri seorang Byun akan mengalahkan sang kegelapan, namun tak pernah bisa melenyapkan hanya kembali menahan. Sang cahaya akan beralih tempat perlindungan, menunggu putra pertama Byun akan memberikan seorang keturunan. Lalu semuanya kembali terulang, hingga kini kegelapan yang memutuskan. Sang kegelapan membawa cahaya, lahir bersama putra pertama. Maka jika kejadian sebelumnya terulang, tak ada tempat untuk cahaya sebuah perlindungan. Ini sebuah akhir yang akan menentukan, kebahagiaan atau penderitaan yang ada di depan.

.

∞∞ **The light and The Darkness** ∞∞

.

Luhan pergi ketika Baekhyun memaksanya kembali, ia tak ingin merepotkan sahabatnya karena sebuah alergi. Baekhyun bersyukur memilik sahabat seperti Luhan, yang selalu ada ketika ia membutuhkan. Ketika surat izin didapatkan, Luhan segera mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Berniat untuk tinggal dan menjaga, namun Baekhyun bersi keras mengatakan tak apa.

Khawatir memang dirasa, namun keinginan sahabat tak dapat ditolak. Ketika memastikan sang sahabat akan langsung beristirahat, Luhan pergi kembali ke sekolah walau ia tau akan terlambat masuk kelas selanjutnya. Baekhyun baru saja ingin memejamkan mata, namun sebuah suara membangunkannya.

Dengan rasa penasaran ia bangkit lalu berjalan, melihat ke halaman dan ia baru tersadar, dua mobil terparkir disana, yang satu ia tau milik sang ayah, namun satu lagi ia tak mengenalnya. Bahkan Baekhyun baru tersadar jika sang ayah tak pergi bekerja, atau mungkin pulang lebih awal. Baekhyun keluar dari kamar, mencoba mencari keberadaan sang ayah.

Baekhyun terus berjalan dengan menngendap-endap, entah mengapa ia memiliki firasat buruk akan mobil hitam yang tak ia kenal terparkir di halaman. Sedikit memanggil sang ayah agar setidaknya Baekhyun tau dimana keberadaannya. Hingga Baekhyun sampai di depan kamar sang ayah dan membuka pintunya perlahan, namun tak terdeteksi adanya pergerakan sehingga menyimpulkan sang ayah tak berada di kamar.

Baru saja Baekhyun akan berbalik untuk meninggalkan, namun atensinya teralih ketika tanpa sengaja netranya melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Rak buku sang ayah, seolah memiliki celah yang terhubung dalam sebuah ruangan. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat untuk menuntaskan rasa penasaan, walau sedikit ketakutan namun mencoba berani melakukan. Baekhyun membuka celah rak buku itu semakin lebar, dan pandangannya takjub saat melihat sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi hal-hal yang agak mencurigakan.

Disana terdapat beberapa meja dan kursi, namun apa yang berada di atasnya sangat berbeda. Meja di sebelah kanan hanya menyimpan beberapa tumpukan buku, dan ada beberapa potret orang-orang yang ia tak kenal menempel pada dinding di atas meja tersebut. Sedangkan meja sebelah kiri terdapat beberapa barang peninggalan keluarga sebelumnya, Baekhyun tau karena pada dinding di atas meja tersebut terdapat potret keluarganya dari generasi ke generasi.

Lalu saat Baekhyun melangkah untuk mendekat pada meja yang ada di depan, tak ada yang begitu menarik karena hanya ada beberapa lilin yang menyala menghiasi meja sebagai penerangan. Namun saat netranya melihat sebuat potret yang ia kenal tertempel di dinding, Baekhyun berlari mendekat untuk memastikan. Park Chanyeol, sang _sunbae_ , dan potret dirinya yang terpajang pada dinding dihadapannya. Ingin Baekhyun sebuah penjelasan, namun pada siapa ia memaksakan.

"Baekhyun-ah."

Sebuah suara yang Baekhyun kenal menyadarkan, Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapatkan sang ayah di hadapan. Wajah terkejut sang ayah begitu ditunjukkan, sedangkan Baekhyun mencari sebuah penjelasan. Keheningan mewarnai keadaan mereka sekarang, namun tak lama saat sebuah suara lain mulai mengisi kekosongan.

.

.

Tbc!

RnR?

.

.

Haaiii ;) adakah yang masih mengingat bahkan menunggu updetan fiksi ini?

Pertama, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena tidak bisa update sesuai target :( karena saya buka orang yang bisa mengatur waktunya dengan baik, jadi terlalu fokus dengan dunia real. Sebenarnya 50% chap ini sudah selesai dari bulan januari, karena satu dan lain alasan saya baru bisa melanjutkannya sekarang. Awalnya saat melanjutkan saya bingung, karena yang saya tulis saat itu benar-benar aneh, jadi saya memulai chap ini dari awal lagi :') semoga tidak mengecewakan yaa.

Kedua, saya tidak bisa menjanjikan akan fast update, karena saya berencana akan menulis setiap kali mendapat libur panjang, seperti libur UTS dan UAS. Karena fokus saya tidak bisa terbagi hal lain jika sudah memasuki jadwal kuliah seperti biasa :( jadi paling cepat saya akan update 3 bulan dari sekarang atau paling lambat 6 bulan dari sekarang, semoga kalian bisa sabar menunggu. Itu juga jika ingin menunggu, jika tidak saya tidak bisa memaksa :')

Ketiga, pernah terfikir untuk tidak melanjutkan fiksi ini :( karena konsep yang sudah lama saya fikirkan seakan tertimbun jauh di dalam, jadi saya lupa-lupa ingat akan di bawa ke arah mana fiksi ini. Namun, saya tau bagaimana rasanya di PHP-in, jadi saya berusaha akan tetap melanjutkan fiksi ini :) mohon dukungannya yaa.

Terakhir, saya tau penikmat fiksi ini tidak terlalu banyak seperti fiksi-fiksi para author senpai di luaran sana, tapi akan lebih baik jika mereka para pembaca meninggalkan jejaknya :') give and take, something like that, can you?

Terimakasih sudah mampir, saya tau masih banyak kekurangan, jadi kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

gomawo~

~salam. Aciw


	4. The Secret

**The Light and The Darkness**

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

"Don't tell me what your weakness, cause i don't care what you do"

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

* * *

The Secret

* * *

Sang cahaya menemukan arti dirinya mengapa ia dilahirkan, dari beribu alasan hanya satu yang tak dapat ia artikan. Ia hanya sebuah tunas yang masih dapat menggapai tanah dengan mudah, lalu mengapa angin berhembus seolah ia pohon rindang yang pantas dihadang. Jika harus memiliki sesuatu sebagai topangan, pada siapa ia akan menyerahkan?

Hanya satu langkah yang ia lakukan, namun dihadang berbagai rintangan. Seolah matahari yang akan selalu menyinari tanpa meminta sebuah imbalan, tapi ia hanya setitik cahaya yang membutuhkan bantuan untuk sekedar bersinar dalam kegelapan. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ketika kelemahan dan kekuatannya merupakan hal yang terbungkus dalam satu ikatan.

Ia belajar bagaimana dalam kesendirian, menghadapinya sendiri, menyelesaikannya sendiri, ketika datang satu pertolongan, maka akan menjadi sebuah ketergantungan. Ia telah melewatinya sekali, setidaknya mendapat sebuah pengganti. Lalu ketika kedua kali waktu dilalui, akankah berakhir sama seperti kemarin.

Simpul kusut yang coba ia rapihkan tak kunjung selesai, entah sampai kapan ia harus menunggu hingga sebuah pola ditemukan. Ia hanya takut jika satu simpul yang ia tarik menjadi sebuah kesalahan, maka ia akan kebingungan bagaimana cara mengembalikan. Tak berfikir untuk sebuah penyesalan, karena tak berniat menyerah dalam perjalanan. Hanya perlu terus berjuang, ketika simpul tak kunjung memberi harapan.

Setidaknya ia membutuhkan sebuah penjelasan, ketika menerima sebuah penolakan. Namun dorongan yang ia rasakan, membuatnya tak berani mendekat untuk sebuah alasan. Ketika kebenaran berada di tangan, bersama sebuah penyesalan yang ia rasakan. Tak mengerti mengapa semesta bertindak mengerikan, ia hanya seseorang yang membutuhkan perlindungan.

.

∞∞ **The light and The Darkness** ∞∞

.

Luhan mengamati bagaimana sang sahabat berjuang dalam keputusasaan, ia mengerti luar dalam bagaimana seseorang di hadapan. Namun tindakkannya kini di luar dugaan, karena Baekhyun bukanlah pria yang akan memaksakan. Walau rintangan begitu sulit ia kalahkan, pada akhirnya akan menyerah dengan keadaan. Setidaknya itulah yang Luhan tau tentang pria di hadapannya, karena Baekhyun hanya pria lemah yang membutuhkan seseorang sebagai topangan dalam hidupnya.

Baekhyun bukanlah pria yang menaruh ketertarikan dalam bidang olahraga, namun sesuatu telah merasukinya sehingga dengan brutal terus men- _dribble_ sang bola agar masuk ke dalam ranjang. Luhan yang berada dibidangnya menyerah karena lelah terus menghadapi Baekhyun selama satu jam permainan, guru olahraga berhalangan mengajar maka seluruh siswa diizinkan untuk berolahraga sendirian.

Saat Luhan memandang bagaimana sosok Baekhyun yang kini berjuang mati-matian, ia mengingat bagaimana sebuah ikatan dapat tersemat oleh sebuah persahabatan. Sekolah dasar merupakan awal, ketika dua insan dipertemukan dalam sebuah kejadian. Orang-orang begitu mengenal, bagaimana Luhan dengan keramahan, orang-orang begitu mengabaikan, bagaimana Baekhyun dengan kemisteriusan.

Menyeramkan ialah sebuah kata, ketika semua orang mendeskripsikan Baekhyun itu apa. tak ada yang menginginkan sebuah ikatan, ketika orang yang bersangkutan memiliki aura mengerikan. Namun satu orang tak melihatnya, hanya satu orang yang tak merasakannya. Luhan yang memiliki perbedaan atau orang-orang yang melebihkan, sebuah sinar yang ia lihat bukan sisi kegelapan yang ia rasakan. Ketika tepat menatap ke dalam manik mata Baekhyun, sebuah kehangatan menjalar pada diri Luhan.

Sebuah tragedi inti ditemukan saat tahun ketiga sekolah dasar dimulai pembelajaran, Luhan berjalan dalam koridor menuju kelas untuk memulai kegiatan. Belum sempat menyimpan tas pada meja di hadapan, Luhan dihadang oleh seseorang dengan teriakan. 'Kau harus menjadi temanku!' satu kalimat yang terus-menerus diulang dari mulut seorang Byun Baekhyun, karena terlalu mengejutkan sehingga membuat Luhan ketakutan.

Orang-orang memandang Baekhyun yang menarik tangan luhan agar menurutinya, namun Luhan menolak karena masih dalam keadaan yang mengejutkan. Keadaan mulai kacau dan berantakan, hingga seseorang melerai dan mendorong Baekhyun untuk memisahkan. Baekhyun terjatuh dengan pantat yang mendarat sebagai tumpuan, lalu sorak orang-orang sekitar mulai memekakan.

Baekhyun berlari ke meja belakang mendudukan diri dengan isak tangis yang memilukan, ketika sekitar mulai mengabaikan satu pasang mata tak dapat berhenti memperhatikan. Seakan tau menyakiti bukanlah tujuan, Luhan mendekati Baekhyun meminta penjelasan. Jika berteman yang diinginkan maka Luhan akan melakukan, memberi nasihat atas kesalahan bisa melakukan tanpa pemaksaan.

Seolah mengerti bagaimana Baekhyun diasingkan, Luhan menjadi kawan yang setia dalam berbagai keadaan. Karena mendapat yang diinginkan, Baekhyun mulai ketergantungan. Begitu panjang waktu yang dilalui, membuat Luhan semakin mengenali. Bukan sosok misterius yang harus dihindari, melainkan sesuatu yang berkilau untuk dilindungi, begitulah Luhan saat harus mendeskripsikan Baekhyun itu apa.

Saat sebuah awal dari ikatan terkenang, Luhan tersenyum dalam kegelian. Kini terulang sebuah keinginan, yang membuat Baekhyun kehilangan akal. Baekhyun terus bergelut dengan bolanya yang tak mengizinkan ia mencetak sebuah nilai, baru saja Luhan bangkit untuk memaksa sang sahabat berhenti, Baekhyun terjatuh hingga membuat luka pada sikutnya yang putih.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Luhan berlari mendekati Baekhyun untuk sekedar memastikan keadaan, lukanya tak terlalu parah namun tetap membutuhkan pertolongan. Luhan membantu Baekhyun berdiri, sedangkan Baekhyun terus memegang sikutnya yang terluka dengan tangan satunya, kemudian mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan lapangan basket menuju UKS.

Saat sampai di persimpangan langkahnya terhenti dan berputar dalam lingkaran karena sebuah tabrakan, seseorang menabrak Baekhyun membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dan pria itu menggenggam sikut yang ada di hadapan sebagai topangan, anehnya Baekhyun hanya merasa terkejut tanpa merasa sakit bahwa sikutnya yang terluka di genggam erat oleh sang lawan.

Matanya yang tertutup karena terkejut tebuka perlahan karena genggaman mulai dilepaskan, Baekhyun yang tetap tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan terdorong ke belakang karena pelepasan. Beruntunglah karena Luhan bersedia di belakang menahan Baekhyun agar tak terjatuh mengenaskan, dan Baekhyun tenggelam dalam pelukan dengan mulut yang menganga lebar karena keterkejutan.

Chanyeol berdiri dengan kedua tangan mengangkat ke atas di depan dada, matanya menatap sikut dan wajah Baekhyun bergantian dengan sebelah alis yang dinaikkan. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh kerutan di keningnya, tubuhnya masih bersandar pada Luhan yang menahannya di belakang. Ya.. pria yang menabraknya itu ialah Park Chanyeol sang _sunbae_ , yang mulai menarik tangannya turun kemudian berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi.

Luhan yang melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang berlalu tanpa meminta maaf merasa jengkel sehingga tanpa segaja mendorong Baekhyun menjauh dari sisinya, Baekhyun semakin terkejut dan mulai menyeimbangan diri untuk berdiri. Ia menatap sahabatnya kesal, namun sang sahabat terlalu sibuk mengumpat pada sosok yang mulai menjauh dari hadapan. Baekhyun mereda dan hanya memandang, menatap Luhan kemudian Chanyeol dari belakang.

' _Chanyeol-ah mengapa harus seperti ini?_ ' lagi-lagi tatapan sendu yang terpancar, sedikit kalimat yang ia ungkap dalam hati saat lagi-lagi perlakuan dingin yang ia terima jika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Setelah puas Luhan memaki sang Sunbae, ia menarik Baekhyun untuk segera melanjutkan perjalanan. Namun merasakan hal ganjil di genggaman, Luhan kembali berhenti untuk memastikan.

Luhan menggenggam sikut Baekhyun yang terluka, namun entah mengapa tak merasakan kehadiran luka dalam genggaman. Perlahan membuka dan dikejutkan, oleh pemandangan ajaib yang ada di hadapan. Lukanya menghilang tanpa bekas yang harus dikhawatirkan, namun bertanya-tanya dari mana datangnya keajaiban.

Baekhyun tersadar mengangkat kepala, kemudian berbalik namun sang sosok yang di cari telah hilang dari persimpangan. Karena sebuah sentuhan, hanya karena sentuhan luka yang menyakitkan dapat dihilangkan. Lalu bagaimana dengan luka lainnya? Akankah dapat ia hilangkan begitu mudah hanya dengan sentuhan? Ia berharap begitu.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan mataku? Lukamu? Pergi kemana Baek?"

"Entahlah, bukankah ini lebih baik? Aku tak terluka lagi sekarang, hihi."

"Benarkah? Baiklah, kita ke kantin aku haus."

"Hmm."

Merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan dengan tujuan baru yang telah di tentukan, melangkahkan kaki seolah tak ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Tanpa mereka ketahui seseorang di balik persimpangan telah menghentikan langkahnya sedari tadi. Merasa terkejut sekaligus tak mengerti mengapa ia menemukan hal baru dalam kemampuan, mendengar hal yang seharusnya tak di dengar oleh indera pendengaran

' _Chanyeol-ah mengapa harus seperti ini?_ ' sebuah kalimat yang tanpa sengaja ia dengar dari hati sang Byun. Mengesampingkan semua pemikiran, Chanyeol menghadang segala logika menyakitkan. Melanjutkan perjalanan memulai langkah untuk meninggalkan, walau terus terngiang namun Chanyeol terlalu lihai untuk mengalihkan. Satu hal lagi yang terjadi saat ia berdekatan dengan sang takdir, apa kekuatannya akan terus berkembang jika bersama?

.

∞∞ **The light and The Darkness** ∞∞

.

BRAK BYUR

"Dimana matamu? Kau membuat pakaianku basah dan kotor!"

Teriakan seseorang mengalihkan seluruh atensi penghuni kantin pada dua pria yang tengah berhadapan dalam kondisi ketegangan. Jongin hanya berjalan namun langkahnya terhenti karena seseorang yang menabraknya hingga menumpahkan minuman pada pakaiannya. Jika saja sang pelaku langsung membungkuk dan meminta maaf, Jongin tak akan ambil pusing dan membiarkan.

Namun pria di hadapannya hanya tertunduk, tak berniat membuka suara untuk mengembalikan sang tanduk. Emosi telah memimpin, mengesampingkan logika tanpa prihatin. Mengguncang sang lawan agar setidaknya sadar akan kesalahan, namun pria di hadapan hanya bergetar ketakutan.

"YAKK! KUBILANG MINTA MAAF SEKARANG JUGA ATAU KAU AKAN BERAKHIR SEKARANG!"

Jongin mendorong tetap tak mendapat sahutan, sang lawan semakin bergetar ketakutan. Baekhyun dan Luhan melihat kejadian, namun mencoba tak peduli agar tak terjebak dalam keadaan. Baekhyun melihat dua pria itu bergantian, ia mengenal salah satunya walau tak begitu memperhatikan karena atensinya tertuju pada pria kecil satunya yang ketakutan.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun berjalan mendekat, memastikan hal yang dia lihat adalah tepat. Walau tertunduk Baekhyun dapat melihat, pancaran ketakutan dari sang bola mata bulat. Walau samar Baekhyun dapat memastikan, bibir dengan bentuk hati itu bergetar menahan ketakutan. Jongin yang tak sabaran menarik kerah sang lawan untuk menyadarkan, tangannya melayang untuk memberi sebuah pelajaran.

"KAU TULI HAH!? KUBILANG MINTA MAAF ATAU-"

" _Sunbae_! Hentikan!"

Sang tangan dihadang agar tak mendaratkan sebuah pukulan, cengkraman dilepaskan karena sebuah paksaan. Jongin terkejut menatap Baekhyun di hadapan, Baekhyun bekobar menatap jongin begitu tajam. Walau Baekhyun bukanlah pria yang kuat namun ia bersikeras melindungi pria kecil itu di belakang tubuhnya, seakan tempat teraman ialah berada disampingnya.

"Byun Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan?"

" _Sunbae_ , tak bisakah kau lihat dia begitu ketakutan? Apa dengan kekerasan semua masalah akan terselesaikan?"

Jongin terdiam mencerna semua pertanyaan, mungkin sebuah pernyataan untuk menyadarkan. Seakan tersadar dari ketidakterkendalian, Jongin memperhatikan pria itu dan terkejut dalam pemandangan. Melemah seakan menyerah, Jongin mereda dalam amarah. Tangan terulur untuk sekedar memastikan, namun Baekhyun hadang karena kekhawatiran.

"Tidak Baekhyun, aku hanya-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimat, sang pelaku sekaligus korban beranjak pergi meninggalkan. Jongin yang melihat terkejut dalam keterdiaman, walau lagi-lagi merasa diabaikan namun logika tetap dikendalikan. Mungkin pria itu butuh waktu sendiri untuk meredakan, ketakutan dan keterkejutan disebabkan orang asing yang ia temukan.

"Aku baru tau tempramenmu sangat buruk _sunbae_."

"Aku tau."

"Kau harus meminta maaf padanya, walau ia juga bersalah membuat pakaianmu basah, namun tak seharusnya kau seperti itu."

"Hmm."

"Bersihkan dulu pakaianmu, kau bisa masuk angin _sunbae_."

"Ya, termakasih Baekhyun, maaf menunjukkan sisi burukku."

Jongin berlalu saat anggukan ia dapat sebagai respon Baekhyun akan pernyataannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun mulai mendapat semburan dari sahabatnya karena terlalu gegabah mengambil tindakan. Merekapun melanjutkan tujuan untuk meredakan lelah karena kehausan, setelahnya duduk lalu larut dalam keseriusan.

"Aku tau sesuatu terjadi padamu Baek, kau bukan pria sekonyol itu."

"Hmm."

"Jadi apa yang terjadi? Kau tak akan memberitahuku?"

"Hmm."

"Yak Byun Baekhyun!"

Luhan hampir saja melempar Baekhyun dengan botol yang ada di genggamannya, namun tak setega itu untuk melanjutkan aksinya. Baekhyun menunduk di atas meja menyembunyikan wajah di balik lipatan tangan, membuat Luhan semakin khawatir namun tak ada hal yang dapat dilakukan. Baekhyun mendongkak menoleh menatap sang sahabat, dengan ekspresi lelah yang tersemat.

"Aku hanya tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan Lu. Apakah aku harus mengikat, atau melepaskan? Aku tak mengerti."

"Apa yang kau dapat jika melakukan salah satunya?"

"Siksaan?"

"Maka jangan pilih keduanya."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya yang sebelumnya menatap Baekhyun dalam ketertarikan, namun apa yang Baekhyun sampaikan menghilangkan semua minat dalam penyesalan. Larut dalam pikiran Luhan semakin merasa bersalah dengan keadaan, begitu berat hal yang harus dilalui sang sahabat namun tak ia tak dapat membantu meringankan.

Ketika Luhan dipenuhi rasa bersalah pada pemikirannya, sedang Baekhyun yang mendongkak mengingat setiap kata yang beberapa hari lalu dikatakan pria paruh baya itu padanya. Ketika ketidaktahuan mulai mengikis, ketika sang rahasia mulai terdeteksi, maka ia menggenggam sebuah kebenaran dengan rasa penyesalan.

.

Siang itu sebuah perkumpulan di kediaman Byun telah usai, ruang bawah tanah menjadi tempat pilihan untuk menyelesaikan dengan santai. Tuan Byun mengantar sang tamu keluar, namun terhenti saat melihat terbukanya pintu kamar. Dengan perasaan tak karuan Tuan Byun melangkah mendekati, memasuki ruangan namun tak seorangpun terdeteksi.

Mr. Park yang penasaran mengikuti langkahnya di belakang, walau terlihat tak sopan namun tak ada yang melarang. Pandangan Tuan Byun teralih pada rak buku yang menjadi pintu rahasia sebuah ruangan, ia berlari mendekat untuk memastikan. Ketika sosok yang ia takutkan berada di hadapan, ia tau ini akhir sebuah ketidaktahuan.

"Baekhyun-ah."

Sebuah suara yang Baekhyun kenal menyadarkan, Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapatkan sang ayah di hadapan. Wajah terkejut Tuan Byun begitu ditunjukkan, sedangkan Baekhyun mencari sebuah penjelasan. Keheningan mewarnai keadaan mereka sekarang, namun tak lama saat sebuah suara lain mulai mengisi kekosongan.

"Ah jadi kau sang cahaya itu?"

Mr. Park memecah keheningan, lagi-lagi mengabaikan sebuah kesopanan. Namun Baekhyun semakin terdiam dalam ketidakmengertian, wajah pria di hadapannya itu sama persis dengan salah satu wajah dalam potret yang terpajang pada dinding di atas meja sebelah kanan yang ia lihat di dalam.

"B-Byun Baekhyun?"

" _No-Noona_?"

Yoora yang mengikuti langkah sang ayah terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri kaku dalam diam. Sedang Baekhyun semakin terkejut dengan orang-orang di hadapan, pasalnya ia tak mengetahui siapa mereka, walau ia mengetahui satu orang namun bukan berarti dapat menjelaskan keadaan.

"Kurasa tidak ada gunanya untuk menyembunyikan, mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan."

Usul Mr. Park membuat terkejut Tuan Byun, tidak menyetujui usulan Tuan Byun berusaha meminta sebuah pertolongan. Namun anggukan yang ia dapatkan, meyakinkan keputusan akan kebenaran. Baekhyun yang terlalu polos hanya mengikuti permintaan, bergabung dalam perkumpulan untuk membahas masa depan.

Ruang tamu menjadi tempat pilihan, akan pembicaraan panjang yang baru saja dimulai. Baekhyun duduk berdampingan dengan sang ayah, bersebrangan dengan dua wanita di hadapannya, sedangkan Mr, Park memposisikan diri di kepala kursi. Mereka saling tukar pandang atas kecanggungan, mencoba mencairkan namun lagi-lagi keterkejutan menjadi pilihan.

Mr. Park yang menceritakannya dari awal, bagaimana takdir menghampiri mereka dengan sebuah kutukan. Terus berlanjut pada inti pembicaraan, bahwa sang cahaya lahir bersamanya karena ulah sang kegelapan.

"Sekarang aku mengerti, mengapa semua orang merasa ketakutan saat berada di dekatku. Sang kegelapan bersarang di balik jiwaku, akhirnya aku mengetahui alasannya."

Setidaknya sebuah pertanyaan telah terjawab, meski kekecewaan yang didapat. Pembicaraan inti tak sedikitpun terlewatkan, ketika harapan dua keturunan menjadi sebuah takdir tanpa pilihan. Kekuatan akan semakin berkembang, saat bersama melalui rintangan.

"Chanyeol _sunbae_?"

"Ya, adikku."

"Pantas saja wajah _noona_ sangat persis dengannya."

Baekhyun terlihat mencairkan suasana yang sedari tadi menegang, namun tak dapat menyembunyikan bahwa tawa yang ditimbulkan hanya sebuah pemaksaan. Terlalu mendadak baginya mengetahui sebuah kebenaran, belum lagi penolakan yang ia rasakan. Jika saja Baekhyun diberi pilihan, setidaknya sebuah kehendak dapat ia lakukan. Namun sang pasti telah terpatri, memberi kegelisahan dalam diri.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana diriku, tak biasanya aku peduli dengan seseorang yang mengabaikanku. Itulah mengapa seperti ada yang menarikku padanya, karena akulah seseorang yang telah ditakdirkan untuknya."

"Ya, hal wajar bagi sang takdir saling menarik satu sama lain."

Baekhyun tertunduk atas perkataan Mr. Park, mengingat semua hal yang terjadi padanya saat bersama Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum miris mengetahui keadaan, sesuatu yang menjadi kekuatan hanyalah kelemahan. Baekhyun ingin meminta agar semesta tak mempermainkan hidupnya, namun nenek moyang telah merenggut garis hidupnya.

"Kurasa hanya aku yang menariknya, dia tak pernah ingin menarikku."

"Baekhyun-ah."

" _Appa_ , akankah bisa aku melewatinya? Kurasa harus banyak yang kukorbankan."

"Maaf menarikmu dalam takdir serumit ini Baekhyun-ah."

"Tidak _appa_ , bukan salahmu. Aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik."

Pembicaaraan berlanjut pada akhir yang diprediksikan, sebuah ketakutan akan kegagalan mulai terciptakan. Sebuah topangan belum dapat menjadikannya kekuatan, hanya keinginan yang akan membuatnya tetap bertahan. Bagaimana meluluhkan hati yang keras terus dipikirkan, walau tetap berakhir dengan penolakan ia akan tetap melakukan.

.

Baekhyun tersadar dari ingatannya beberapa hari lalu saat bertemu dengan keluarga Park. Luhan yang memperhatikan sahabatnya hanya dapat menghela nafas karena tak mengerti hal apa yang menimpa sahabatnya. Luhan mengelus punggung Baekhyun, berusaha dapat meringankan beban lewat belaian.

Baekhyun mendongkak duduk tegap menghadap sang sahabat, melukiskan senyum palsu yang dapat terdeteksi oleh Luhan. Namun Luhan mencoba memaklumi dan membalas senyuman, walau mereka tau mata takkan berdusta atas penderitaan.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Baek, semua akan berlalu tanpa kau rasakan."

"Kuharap begitu Lu. Seandainya aku tak perlu memilih, atau seandainya aku diberi pilihan yang lebih menjanjikan, mungkin semuanya takkan sesulit ini."

"Kau benar-benar tak dapat membaginya denganku?"

"Maaf, bukan aku tak percaya padamu. Tapi aku takut hanya membebanimu karena terlalu sulit untuk kau pecahkan."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Maaf hanya dapat menyaksikan tanpa melakukan apapun."

"Setidaknya kau selalu disisiku, itu lebih dari cukup Lu."

Merekapun beranjak karena jam pelajaran selanjutnya mulai mendekat. Seolah tak ada yang terjadi, mereka berjalan dengan senang hati. Melupakan beban walau sesaat, setidaknya memberikan sedikit nikmat. Sebuah rahasia besar yang mulai terungkap, dengan beban berat yang berada di pundak. Berharap dapat melewati, walau topangan tak berada di sisi.

.

∞∞ **The light and The Darkness** ∞∞

.

Angin berhembus, derap langkah seorang pria melaju menembus ramainya hingar-bingar malam lalu-lintas kota di sepanjang trotoar jalan. Pandangannya kabur, menatap kosong ke depan seolah tak ada objek di hadapan. Sesekali beradu namun tak menggubris, umpatan pejalan kaki lain seakan angin lalu dalam pendengaran.

Pendengarannya terlalu bising, gendang telinganya seakan pecah, terlalu banyak suara yang ia dengar. Beberapa hari begitu suram, seakan akhir dunia telah datang. Chanyeol berusaha bersikap wajar, namun pendengaran mengganggu membuat ia gusar. Berhari-hari mengurung diri di dalam kamar, namun semua suara tetap dapat ia dengar.

Selalu seperti ini, ketika terakhir kali bersama sang takdir. Berakhir dengan keterkejutan, melewati sebuah ketakutan. Saat tanpa sengaja menyentuhnya, sebuah _vision_ mengerikan menghampirinya. Membuat semua _vision_ dapat ia lihat, pada semua orang yang disentuhnya. Saat tanpa sengaja mendengar satu kalimat pada hatinya, membuat ribuan kalimat terdengar dari segala penjuru dunia.

Kini dunianya begitu ramai, walau tak seorangpun terdeteksi dalam pandangan. Terlalu lelah dan menyesakkan, membawa diri dalam penyiksaan. Ia berjalan di tengah angin malam, menghukum diri dalam keramaian. Dalam kesendirian begitu memekakan, maka takkan berbeda dalam keramaian.

Pendengarannya semakin bising, dengan aktifitas kota yang begitu padat. Ia sampai pada penyebrangan jalan, menunggu lampu hijau menyala agar pejalan kaki dapat melanjutkan perjalanan. Lampu merah menyala para pengendara berhenti di belakang garis, lampu hijau dengan ikon pejalan kaki menyala penyebrangan jalan dipenuhi orang yang lalu lalang.

Chanyeol tetap terdiam sesaat walau kini waktu baginya untuk melangkah. Pandangannya tetap kosong menahan nyeri sesekali memejamkan mata. Sang tangan terbungkus nyaman dalam saku jaket, walau sesekali mengepal tak karuan. Chanyeol mulai membuka mata perlahan, dan mulai melangkah melanjutkan perjalanan.

Begitu berat baginya dalam setiap langkah, menyeret sang kaki agar setidaknya dapat melangkah. Penyebrangan jalan terasa begitu panjang, ataukah langkahnya yang tak dapat menyeimbang. Tiga perempat jalan baru ia lewati, namun lagi-lagi pendengaran menusuk nyeri. Mendengar senandung dari suara yang begitu familiar, Chanyeol menutup pendengaran menghalang suara dengan kedua tangan.

Lampu penyebrangan jalan kembali merah, namun langkah Chanyeol terhenti di tengah. Menghalangi laju kendaraan, tanpa peduli keadaan. Chanyeol menahan kesakitan, ketika suara semakin dekat dalam pendengaran. Di sisi lain seorang pria berjalan di trotoar, dalam hati bersenandung merdu sebuah alunan. Menatap lampu merah penyebrangan jalan, lalu menatap kedepan dan dikejutkan.

Sosok yang dikenal serasa berdiri di hadapan, memperhatikan dengan seksama agar tak melakukan keslahan. Baekhyun menatap gusar pria di tengah jalan, menghalang kendaraan dalam perjalanan. Suara klakson mulai terdengar, namun tak berniat beranjak dari pijakan. Baekhyun semakin gusar entah apa yang harus dilakukan, hanya menatap Chanyeol dan kendaraan bergantian.

"Chanyeol _sunbae_!" Chanyeol semakin menekan pendengarannya dengan kedua tangan.

"CHANYEOL _SUNBAE_!"

Chanyeol tetap tak bergeming sedang Baekhyun semakin khawatir. Tak mengerti akan tindakan, Baekhyun hanya menatap menyaksikan. Suara klakson semakin nyaring berbunyi, pendengaran berdengung kepala begitu pening. Baekhyun tak tenang dalam keterdiaman, beribu pertanyaan terngiang dalam pikiran.

' _Ada apa dengan Chanyeol sunbae?'_

' _Mengapa wajahnya begitu pucat?'_

' _Ia seperti kesakitan, apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

' _Chanyeol-ah kumohon, sadarlah.'_

Chanyeol melemah tangan mulai berpindah, kepala mendongkak dengan tatapan kosong ke segala arah. Mulut menganga tak dapat menahan penderitaan, Chanyeol menyerah saat merasa akan hilang kesadaran. Sebuah tangan menarik dan menahan, ketika diri kehilangan keseimbangan. Berakhir tersungkur di atas tanah, Chanyeol tergeletak sedang Baekhyun terduduk di sampingnya dengan tangan yang masih saling menggenggam.

Baekhyun membolakan mata saat tiba-tiba sebuah _vision_ terpampang jelas pada penglihatan. Mulutnya menganga, dengan deruan nafas berat dari dada. Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata, lalu buliran keluar saling berlomba dari bendungan. Baekhyun tak mengerti apa yang ia lihat, terasa nyata namun hanya sebuah potongan tak kasat.

Sebuah hamparan luas dengan rerumputan dan ilalang serta angin berhembus cukup kencang menerbangkan dedaunan pada pohon-pohon rindang yang mengelilingi hamparan. Dua pria berdiri diantaranya memagut rasa dalam sebuah ciuman manis begitu dalam. Baekhyun dapat mengenalinya, dua pria itu, dirinya dan Chanyeol. Terus menikmati permainan dengan sebuah senyuman tersungging diantara setiap kecupan. Air mata Baekhyun menetes dengan senyuman mengejek atas halusinasinya.

Lalu potongan gambar itu beralih pada pria mungil yang tergeletak dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya, menutup mata seolah oksigen tak lagi melewati paru-parunya, ia tau itu dirinya. Lalu pria besar lain di sampingnya terduduk memeluknya, mendekap erat berteriak dengan sebuah isakan yang memilukan, ia mengenal pria itu, Chanyeol. Pipinya terlalu basah, begitu banyak air mata yang keluar saat menyaksikan hal di luar nalar. Baekhyun tak mengerti apa yang ia lihat, namun hatinya bergetar menahan sakit atas penglihatan.

Chanyeol menepis genggaman Baekhyun pada lengannya, lagi-lagi _vision_ datang karena sebuah sentuhan. Chanyeol berusaha bangkit namun terlalu lemah, tak sengaja menatap Baekhyun yang terduduk lesu dengan air mata di wajah. Baekhyun menahan isakan menatap Chanyeol di bawah, tengah menutup mata dengan kepala menengadah.

"C-Chanyeol, tadi itu... apa?"

Baekhyun menatap intens Chanyeol penuh harapan akan penjelasan, sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha membuka mata karena terlalu berat menahan pening yang dirasakan. Tersenyum getir dalam kesakitan, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun meremehkan. Tangannya mulai terangkat, seakan terulur pada sebuah tujuan, namun kembali turun karena tak memiliki keberanian.

"Ma-masa depanmu, tidak... masa depan kita."

Sedikit bergumam Chanyeol menjelaskan, dengan usaha terakhir akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadaran. Baekhyun menganga menahan isakan dengan kedua tangan, air mata begitu deras mengalir terbuang seakan sia-sia dengan keadaan. Melihat Chanyeol yang memejamkan mata tanpa pergerakan, membuat Baekhyun semakin dilanda kebingungan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti? Apa yang telah ia lakukan sebelumnya hingga seperti ini? Baekhyun menangis dengan dada Chanyeol sebagai tumpuan.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi _noona_? Mengapa Chanyeol terlihat pucat?"

"Entahlah, beberapa hari ia mengurung diri, lalu hari ini ia hilang seharian, dan kembali dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri seperti ini, beruntung kau bertemu dengannya Baek."

"Bolehkah aku merawatnya?"

Yoora mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang Baekhyun lontarkan. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan tanggung jawab Baekhyun merawatnya, Yoora melangkah keluar dari kamar. Baekhyun menatap chanyeol nanar, masih banyak hal yang perlu ia tanyakan untuk mendapat sebuah penjelasan.

Setelah tangisan Baekhyun di trotoar jalan orang-orang yang melintas menatap mereka penuh tanya, beruntunglah karena seseorang menyadarkan Baekhyun dari isakan. Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan diri menjawab pertanyaan orang itu bahwa mereka baik-baik saja, dan setelah itu berterimakasih atas perhatian yang diberikannya.

Baekhyun menghapus jejak air mata di pipi, mencoba sadar dan berfikir menatap ke segala arah. Ia meraba seluruh saku Chanyeol untuk menemukan benda persegi, ponsel ditemukan dan beruntung kunci layar hanya diusap. Mencari kontak yang sekiranya dapat membantu, memutuskan sang kakak sebagai yang dituju.

Di perjalanan Baekhyun menceritakan seluruhnya pada Yoora, ia hanya menatap Baekhyun iba karena kekhawatirannya. Dalam kamar Yoora menata, membuat sang adik nyaman dalam kehangatan. Baekhyun duduk di pinggiran, tak berhenti menatap Chanyeol di hadapan. Meminta izin untuk merawat sendirian, Yoora beranjak pergi meninggalkan.

Tangan tergeletak dikedua sisi, ragu menggenggam karena tau diri. Melihat Chanyeol yang tak tenang dalam tidur, sedikit mengigau dengan gerakan yang tak teratur. Tangan terulur menggenggam untuk menenangkan, gelisah terhenti membalas sebuah genggaman. Dengan erat Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dalam tidurnya, sedang Baekhyun melukiskan senyuman pada wajahnya.

Chanyeol terlalu lelap dalam tidurnya, Baekhyun mulai bosan dan kantuk merasukinya. Akhirnya terlelap bersama dengan sebuah tautan, keduanya beristirahat dalam kenyamanan. Seperti mimpi Baekhyun merasakan, sebuah tangan terulur mengelus sang surai. Sedikit terganggu atas pergerakan, kemudian hilang dan kembali menyamankan.

Suara burung bersiul merdu di balik jendela, aroma masakan mulai terhirup dalam penciuman. Baekhyun terbangun perlahan membuka mata, sedikit terkejut saat seorang pria yang ia lihat pertama. Kemudian teringat kejadian sebelumnya, lalu tersungging sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

Chanyeol merengek karena merasa pening pada kepalanya, terlalu pening sehingga membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Seseorang mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, awalnya Chanyeol bersyukur setidaknya ada tangan untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya. Ia kira itu sang kakak, namun saat matanya perlahan terbuka, Chanyeol segera menepis dan berkata.

"A-apa yang kau... lakukan?"

"Kau sadar? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Adakah yang terasa sakit? Apa-"

"Aku bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini!?"

Baekhyun terkejut karena suara Chanyeol yang agak meninggi, walau keadaannya begitu lemah namun tetap mampu untuk membentak. Baekhyun gelisah memandang ke segala arah, takut menjadi sasaran karena amarah. Baekhyun ingin menjawab, namun terlalu takut hanya untuk menatap. Chanyeol jengkel karena tak mendapat jawaban, hanya menghela nafas tanpa ingin memperpanjang urusan.

"Pergilah."

"Huh?"

"Pergi."

"T-tapi... tak bisakah biarkan aku merawatmu?"

Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol meyakinkan, sedang Chanyeol menatap tajam pada Baekhyun di hadapan. Chanyeol mendengus meremehkan, mengabaikan tatapan penuh harapan. Ia kembali terpejam lalu sebuah tatapan mematikan terpancar, Baekhyun membangunkan sang singa liar.

"Kubilang pergi! Kau hanya akan membuatku semakin parah berada disini. Pergilah sebelum aku menyakitimu!"

"Tidak! Aku tak mau. Aku akan merawatmu, banyak hal yang harus kau jelaskan padaku."

"Aku tak merasa memiliki hutang penjelasan padamu, jadi pergilah!"

"Tapi aku butuh, aku membutuhkan penjelasan. Apa yang ku lihat semalam, aku tak mengerti apa yang kau jelaskan."

Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca, ia tak tahu mengapa, hanya saja saat potongan gambar itu terputar ulang dalam pikiran, hatinya mencelos seolah kehilangan. Chanyeol semakin murka dan beranjak untuk duduk yang semula terbaring, ia menatap Baekhyun intens tepat pada kedua maniknya.

"Penjelasanku tak kau mengerti, begitu? Kau... akan mati, masa depanmu... adalah kematian!"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tak ada hubungannya dengan itu."

"Tapi aku melihatnya, kau... menangis dan memeluk tubuhku."

"Ck, jangan bermimpi! Itu sebuah kesalahan dan aku takan menangisimu. Kau puas dengan penjelasanku? Jadi pergilah, karena kau membuat keadaanku semakin parah."

Baekhyun mulai terisak, air mata mulai mengalir, pandangan mulai mengabur. Tangan mengepal menahan sebuah gejolak, seakan api kecil dalam diri mulai tersulut dan membludak. Baekhyun tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, ia hanya ingin dimengerti, setidaknya sedikit dipahami.

"A-aku tak mengerti apa salahku, sehinggga membuatmu seakan membenciku, aku minta maaf jika memang aku melakukan kesalahan. Tapi... setidaknya bisakah kau hargai apa yang akan kulakukan? Kau mengetahui bagaimana takdir kita, kau mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi padaku selanjutnya. Aku... membutuhkan seseorang, tidak... aku membutuhkanmu. Setidaknya jangan mengabaikanku dan akui keberadaanku, tak bisakah... kau melakukan itu?"

"AKU TAK PEDULI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! JADI BERHENTILAH MENANGIS DAN PERGI DARI HADAPANKU!"

Baekhyun yang terisak seketika berhenti karena teriakan Chanyeol, menatap tak percaya akan kalimat yang Chanyeol katakan. Ia tak meminta bantuan Chanyeol, ia tak meminta agar Chanyeol menyelamatkannya kelak. Ia hanya meminta sebuah atensi, agar setidaknya ada seseorang yang akan menemani.

Seakan gravitasi tak lagi menariknya berpijak di bumi, Baekhyun merasakan diri terhempas karena rasa sakit. Perlahan melangkah ke belangkang, dengan kepala menggeleng tak membenarkan apa yang didengar. Namun tatapan Chanyeol begitu meyakinkan, tajam dan menusuk tepat pada sumber kesakitan. Baekhyun menyerah dan mengalah, melangkah pergi berdoa semoga tak merasa bersalah.

Tanpa sengaja menabrak Yoora saat melangkah, Baekhyun tak bisa berkata hanya pergi walau tak tentu arah. Yoora berteriak bertanya mengapa, namun gebrakan pintu menjadi jawaban. Beralih pada satu orang lagi yang mungkin terlibat, Yoora melangkah untuk mendekat. Pintu masih terbuka lebar, Yoora perlahan masuk dan dikejutkan oleh pandangan.

Chanyeol sedang terisak di atas ranjang, menjambak surai untuk sekedar meredam. Yoora mendekat memberi sebuah pelukan, kemudian belaian hanya untuk menenangkan. Chanyeol memeluk erat lengan Yoora dalam dekapan, terus terisak menumpahkan segala permasalahan. Sedangkan Yoora tak dapat melakukan suatu hal, hanya menunggu ketika sang adik kembali tenang.

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan _noona_? Dia melihatnya, dia mengetahui segalanya, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku tak pernah menginginkan hal ini terjadi."

"Tenanglah, kau bisa menghadapinya. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

Tbc!

RnR?

.

.

Yeaay _fast update_ \^v^/ (satu bulan lama thor -,-) gapapa dari pada tiga bulan haha.

Karena ini hari spesial, _mood_ nya spesial, jadi _update_ yang spesial(?) gimana gimana? Kecewa ga sama chapter ini? Semoga engga ya huhu :')

Mau ngasih informasi, tadinya niat bikin fiksi ini sampe belasan chapter, tapi karena satu dan lain hal mungkin akan berakhir di chapter ke sepuluh. Tapi liat nanti aja ya jadinya gimana, siapa tau ada perubahan rencana hehe.

Btw _update_ -an TLaTD barengan saya _publish_ fiksi baru, _title_ nya _Giant Promise_ tau dong siapa _cast_ nya kalau diliat dari _tittle_ nya haha. Mampir sana yu, sapa tau jodoh, ditunggu fav, fol and _review_ nya sayang-sayangku :*

Terimakasih yang udah mampir dan menyempatkan waktu untuk memberi saya semangat, duh jadi terhura :') makasih juga yang mau nunggu lanjutan fiksi ini, aku padamu :*

Last as always, saya masih banyak kekurangan, jadi kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan :) daaaannn... Happy Birthday to me buahahaha XD

gomawo~

~salam. Aciw


	5. ATTENTION!

ATTENTION!

Hello everyone~

This is Aciw ^-^/

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena tiba-tiba memasukan pengumuman ini ke semua fiksi yang saya unggah. Karena saya juga tidak mungkin tiba-tiba hilang haha, takutnya ada yang nyariin *pede*. Okee kita langsung ke inti masalahnya aja yaa..

1 Saya ingin menghapus akun ffn saya, jadi bolehkah saya meminta tolong pada kalian untuk laporkan saya pada pihak ffn? Agar akun saya dihapus oleh mereka :) saya tidak tahu cara ini akan berhasil atau tidak tanpa saya melanggar kebijakan ffn, tapi saya ingin mencobanya, jadi maukah kalian membantu saya? saya akan sangat berterimkasih (dan jika cara ini tidak berhasil mungkin saya hanya akan menghapus semua fiksi yang saya unggah)

2 Saya juga akan menghapus semua akun sosial media saya yang saya pakai untuk bershipper ria seperti ig, line, dsb. Kecuali wattpad karena disana saya hanya menulis one cast, jadi klau ada yang butuh saya bisa pm kesana.

3 Saya akan berhenti atau keluar dari dunia pershipper-an :') good bye~

Okee hanya tiga hal saja yang ingin saya sampaikan, dan saya akan menjelaskan kenapa. Anggap saja saya mendapat hidayah dan bertobat :) ini juga keputusan yang tidak mudah, tapi alhamdulillah saya punya keyakinan untuk berhenti, saya hanya berhenti menjadi fujoshi bukan berhenti menjadi exol, jadi saya masih tetap mendukung EXO.

Jika, ini hanya jika, jika kalian menemukan fiksi saya terunggah dimanapun itu entah ffn, wattpad, wordpress, atau apapun itu, sudah dipastikan BUKAN SAYA yang mengunggahnya dan mereka hanya MEMPLAGIAT, dan jika mereka pihak yang mengunggah mengklaim mendapat izin untuk mengunggah, sudah dipastikan mereka berbohong, karena saya tidak akan mengizinkan siapapun untuk mengunggahnya dimanapun. Jadi, bagi kalian yang menemukannya tolong tegur mereka dan beritahu saya di wattpad :)

Saya benar-benar meminta maaf pada reader saya di The Light and The Darkness karena saya tidak bisa melanjutkan fiksi saya itu, maaf saya tidak bisa memenuhi kata-kata saya sebelumnya, maaf jika saya mengecewakan kalian, maaf jika ada kalimat saya yang menyakiti kalian, saya benar-benar meminta maaf pada kalian yang menunggu lanjutannya, tapi jika kalian penasaran bagaimana akhirnya kalian bisa pm saya di wattpad dan saya akan menceritakan intinya kepada kalian.

Saya juga berterimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah membaca, follow, dan favorite fiksi saya, saya benar-benar berterimakasih atas dukungan kalian, maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan nama kalian satu-persatu, tapi saya tidak akan melupakan jasa kalian selama saya menjadi author di ffn :)

Terakhir, sampai bertemu lagi dengan nama yang berbeda dilain waktu, good bye everyone~


End file.
